


Touching the Ground

by Madaboutagirl



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaboutagirl/pseuds/Madaboutagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was unexpected that the Board would meet so quickly to begin searching for a new Chief of Staff, yet here they were going over CVs of potential candidates in the conference room. </p><p>“Arizona, here’s one from Johns Hopkins… Any chance you know Rebecca Bernard?” Avery asks.</p><p>Arizona looks up and then down rather quickly, not making eye contact with Callie. “Well, actually yes, I do. She was a 5th year when I was a 3rd year. Um, I thought she was Chief at Good Samaritan in LA… Did she submit…?” </p><p>“No, she didn’t submit, but our Recruiter says that she is looking to leave LA and wants to relocate to Seattle”, Avery explains. </p><p>Arizona knows that everyone is looking at her, so she stands and walks over to Avery to look at the CV. ‘We would be lucky to get her,” Arizona states simply as she flips through the documents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now that Calzona is over, I just tried to imagine a new love interest for Arizona and remembered when she was on the L Word, so I naturally thought of Jennifer Beals on Greys and then NaNoWriMo started so I decided to write it myself. This is my first FanFic, first draft and all comments & feedback will be appreciated.
> 
> In true Greys fashion I used a song title -Touching the Ground by Brandi Carlile is like a theme song for Calzona
> 
> **I don't own these characters, I've only borrowed them for this fictional fix of the fiction they were created to entertain...

It was not unexpected when Dr. Hunt didn't come back from his vacation. Ever since Cristina left, Owen had thrown himself into the Wounded Warrior Project and it was common knowledge that he was being considered for a position at the VA Hospital. His “vacation” was actually a trip to D.C. to interview for the job. 

It was unusual that the Board would meet so quickly to begin searching for a new Chief of Staff, yet here they were going over CVs of potential candidates in the conference room. 

“Arizona, here’s one from Johns Hopkins… Any chance you know...uh, Rebecca Bernard?” Avery asks.

Arizona looks up and then down rather quickly, not making eye contact with Callie. “Well, actually yes, I do. She was a 5th year when I was a 3rd year. I thought she was Chief at Good Samaritan in LA… Did she submit…?” 

“No, she didn't submit one, but our Recruiter pulled it and says that she is looking to leave LA and wants to relocate to Seattle”, Avery explains. 

Arizona knows that everyone is looking at her, so she stands and walks over to Avery to look at the CV. ‘We would be lucky to get her,” Arizona states simply as she flips through the documents.

Bailey jumps up and grabs the folder and exclaims, “great, let’s have HR contact her and set up a meeting.” Everyone looks around and nods as Bailey passes the folder around the table. 

“Anyone else have one for us to call?”, Avery asks. Callie hands a folder to Meredith and Derrick, they look and nod ok. Everyone continues to chat and trade folders, no one notices that Arizona grabs her phone and steps out of the room. She sends a text to Kepner

Arizona: Where R U  
Kepner: home, y? Board meeting over?  
Arizona: No, Can you meet for breakfast?  
Kepner: 7:30, your place?  
Arizona: Perfect!

****

“Mmm, this quiche is amazing,” April Kepner exclaims as she looks up at Arizona. She’s been making small talk since they sat down, waiting for Arizona to open up and tell her what’s going on. Arizona looks up from her coffee, spots a couple of nurses from the hospital and smiles tightly.  
“April, I am freaking out a little, I know one of the candidates that they are interviewing for Chief of Staff.” She was going to confess the whole thing, but doesn't want to risk anyone from the hospital overhearing her, this was a bad idea she thinks to herself. Yes, April is her friend but she would probably just tell Avery and that would be all kinds of awkward. And it happened over 15 years ago, Dr Bernard probably won't even remember her. 

April drops her fork, “What do you mean, ‘know’? 

Arizona cuts her off, “I barely knew her, but Rebecca is an amazing doctor and it would be amazing to have her here, but I haven’t seen her since she left Boston for LA…I was a 3rd year during her 5th year, so I don’t even know if she would remember me, but I definitely remember her.” Arizona rambles excitedly. “I was in such awe of her, she was brilliant, beautiful and so determined.” she continues. 

April can’t believe how Arizona’s whole demeanor has changed during this declaration. On the one hand it’s so great to see her friend happy for a change, but she understands why Arizona is so tentative about seeing this woman again. She and Callie are in such a weird place, a place that they have been carefully navigating and they both know that while they are not together they are also not single. But maybe this is just what they need to help them get to the next stage of their relationship. April says none of this to her friend. But she is sure that there is more to this story. 

She just smiles, “well it would be great to have some new energy, Owen has been so tense since Cristina left and the Wounded Warrior Project is the only thing that interests him right now, so Avery has had to step up and help, which means he’s not getting many surgeries right now, which has been nice since that also means he’s been home more and now that we’re only a few months away from being parents....” April stops talking. Arizona is not listening and is reading something on her tablet. 

April reaches over and snatches the tablet. “Is this her?” April looks impressed. “She’s beautiful and so accomplished. Why is she moving to Seattle? Is she single?” 

Grabbing her tablet back Arizona states simply, “I have no idea… Why would you ask that?”.

April smiles and says sweetly, "Because I know you Dr. Robbins." 

The rest of the day is a blur as she is still working on Dr Herman’s service and still struggling to keep up with the Fetal Surgeon fellowship. At least she finally got through her first procedure. After Callie’s bombshell last month, deciding to move out was the only choice Arizona felt she could make to preserve her own sanity. Besides how Callie honestly thought they would continue to live together after that is beyond her comprehension. Arizona felt so close to Callie after the trial separation, but apparently they were in completely different places, hell, different planets actually. 

The decision to move into the hotel was difficult, but Arizona is finally focused and feeling more confident about this new specialty. And Sophia has adjusted really well, it has been easier in some ways since Arizona rarely has to go to the house and only sees Callie at the hospital.

Dr. Herman stops Arizona at the nurses desk, “did I hear correctly that Dr Rebecca Bernard is interviewing for Chief?”  
Arizona pauses for a moment to consider Dr Herman ‘s question and without looking up from her chart she dismissively states, “I’m sorry Dr. but the board has not released a list of candidates so I am not able to discuss any potential candidates for Chief.” Smiling as she turns quickly away, Arizona is amazed at how good it felt to push back on her for a change.

“Well Dr. Robbins, I suppose that I deserved that,” Dr Herman adds.  
At this Arizona turns to face her and Dr. Herman continues “I am quite pleased that you have regained your focus and now that Dr. Madden has left the program, I expect you to flourish.” She states this with a slight smile and turns to walk away.  
Arizona calls out after her “How do you know Dr Bernard?”  
Stopping and turning slightly to respond, “Professionally, of course, I’m a fetal surgeon, I work wherever I am needed,” she replied a bit too brusquely and stalks off.

Hmm, Arizona turns back to her chart, writes one last note and sets it down.  
She walks off considering this odd exchange. Is it possible that Dr Herman’s a lesbian? How do I not know this about her? 

Reeling from the possibilities Arizona walks right past the lab and Callie calls out to her. “Hey, Arizona… psst, Arizona” she waves her into the lab and shuts the door. “I just spoke to Bailey and your friend Dr Bernard is coming in for first round of interviews.”  
“Callie, she is not my friend. I barely knew her in Med School.” Arizona says a bit defensively, then quickly decides to change the subject and adds “Do you think Dr. Herman’s a lesbian?”

Taken aback by this question, Callie pauses, then she freaks out “What? Why would you ask me that, I have terrible gaydar. You'd know before me, you've been working closely with her for months now... oh no, did you tell her we broke up? Did she make a move on you?” 

Reaching out to touch Callie’s shoulder to calm her down. “No, gross Callie, she is my mentor, she didn't make a move… but she did ask me about Dr Bernard with an odd look on her face, which made me realize that I don’t know anything about her personal life. Don’t you think its odd that I've worked closely with someone for months and know nothing about her personal life?”

“Well, what have you told her about your personal life?” Callie asks.

“Nothing. I guess we are so focused on this fellowship, we don’t actually talk to each other or know each other”, the blond considers this point as she makes it and then adds, “which is why it was odd that she asked me about Dr. Bernard.”

As Arizona talks Callie picks up her tablet and Googles Dr Herman. “She literally has no personal life on her biography pages, frustrated Callie hands the tablet to Arizona.  
Arizona looks at it a moment, then starts typing CALLIOPE TORRES “Wait, what do you have on your biography page?” she asks.

Callie grabs it from her, “Me? What about yours?”  
Suddenly they stop and look at each other. “I ...” Arizona states quietly not making eye contact. “have you?” she asks Callie  
“No, I haven’t updated it in months. Well, I see that you have updated yours…” Callie says softly as she looks up.  
“Well, just to note the fellowship…? Arizona states carefully and looks questioningly at Callie.  
“Yes, of course”, Callie says as she wipes away the tears that are falling softly down her face “I should update mine to reflect the Project,” she states and then glances up nervously, not wanting to say anything more. 

They look at each other, neither wanting to go there, but obviously both thinking about it. It’s been two months and they've barely told anyone. Callie told Meredith, who of course told Derek. Arizona told Karev and threatened him not to tell Wilson, because once the interns know, its all over the hospital.

Arizona can’t take it, so she turns abruptly and leaves. Down the hall she ducks into a supply room and shudders for a moment as the tears fall. Suddenly the door opens and April walks in. “What was that about? I saw you talking with Callie, are you okay?”

“She did this. She gave up on us and now she wants to stand there and look broken? That is not how this works, after all that we've been through, she doesn't get to do that anymore. I refuse to do this anymore. I refuse to feel broken.” Arizona states defiantly turning around to face April and wiping the tears from her face.

“Good for you” April says softly and gently puts both her hands on Arizona’s crossed arms.

***

Although Hunt finally turned in his resignation and the search is officially underway for his replacement. Arizona begged off being involved in the first round of interviews due to the fellowship, but the first candidates are being interviewed this week and she purposely did not open the email with the list of names. She hasn't thought any more about Rebecca Bernard. And Arizona needs to stay focused on what is right here in front of her. As difficult as it was at first, she has to admit that with Callie focused on her work with the veterans she is much easier to be around. Not to mention how weird it is to see her and Meredith together all the time, but Sofia is doing well and adores Zola, Zola is all she talks about unless she’s talking about baby Bailey. The other night she even asked if she could have a little brother. I wonder if she’s asked Callie that question? It’s not like I’m going to ask Callie if she did. Looking at her watch she realizes that its time to head back to the hospital. Taking her breaks in her hotel room across the street keeps her off everyone’s radar and has really helped her focus and stay on track. 

She no sooner walks in the door when she hears , “Dr. Robbins… Hey, Dr Robbins.” Arizona stops and turns around. “Yes, Dr. Karev?” she says carefully, still pissed with him, but proud too because she knows it wasn't easy for him to stand up to her. If he’s going to take her place, he needed to step away from her. “Are you available to consult today? The Marsdens are bringing Jeremy in today and I’d like your opinion on his progress? “ Karev stops talking when he realizes that Arizona is not listening and he follows her line of sight to see a smoking hot petite brunette walking across the lobby. She slows down as she spies Arizona, then smiles as she approaches and lightly touches the blonde's arm, “Arizona?” 

Alex stands there with his mouth open. Arizona greets Rebecca with a light hug and reaches a finger up to shut Alex’s mouth. “Rebecca, I thought I recognized your name on the candidate list for Chief”, Arizona manages to respond casually, though her brain is exploding from the exchange. How the hell does she remember me? She wonders as Rebecca pulls away and Dr Webber approaches them. Arizona smoothly turns to Dr Webber and introduces Rebecca to him and they excuse themselves, leaving Arizona and Alex standing there alone. “You’re so screwed” Alex says as he walks off. 

On rounds in the NICU, Karev walks over to Arizona and whispers in her ear, “I know you slept with her”. She turns and punches him the arm, “Shut it.” she says and walks off.

Later as she’s leaving she turns and grabs his lab coat and shoves him into the supply room, “you don’t know what you’re talking about…” she says as she jabs him in the chest.

“Dude, I know that look. I've seen that look. All I’m saying is if, and I mean a big IF, you somehow managed to not sleep with her, then that was the look of unfinished business.” He knocks her hands away. 

“Hell look how hot she is now, I can’t imagine her 15 yrs ago. Jeez, how could you not sleep with her?” He continues to explain and rationalize to her, and truth be told Alex probably really wants it to be true, because he and Jo are so happy. It sucks seeing Arizona like this, she deserves to be happy and she and Callie have never been able to maintain happy, but then until Jo Wilson, neither could he.


	2. Chapter 2

As Arizona enters the daycare, she sees Sofia and Zola playing with dolls and she waits a moment, then Sofia spots her and calls Mama, so Arizona walks over and sits down and talks with the girls. Sofia drops the dolls and climbs up in her lap and starts playing with Arizona’s hair and necklace. Just then Arizona sees Dr Webber walk by with Dr Bernard so she kind of turns quickly away, but not before they see her and enter the day care.

They walk right up to her and Arizona stays seated with Sofia on her lap, she knows that standing up will be all kinds of awkward. Webber starts talking, “just giving Dr Bernard a tour of the hospital on our way out to dinner. Arizona smiles at them both and Rebecca is looking at her curiously, because now Zola is awkwardly trying to climb up to sit with Sofia.

“Are these your girls?” Dr. Bernard asks as she smiles brightly at Arizona.  
Dr Webber picks up Zola and says, “not this one.” Zola grabs onto his face and smiles, happy to be picked up and she smile shyly at Dr. Bernard.  
“just this one is mine, well ours. Well mine and Dr Torres’....um, she’s two.” Why can’t she just stop talking she wonders and then sees Callie and Meredith walk in and she turns to the door so Rebecca will follow her look.

“Hello sweet girl”, Callie walks in and picks up Sofia and smoothly helps Arizona stand up.  
Thank you, Arizona mouths to her and looks relieved. Callie nods to Dr Bernard as they met earlier, Callie was part of the interview panel.

Meredith has Zola now and Richard is introducing everyone to Dr Bernard. Arizona is trying to remain calm and is helped by the fact that Rebecca is distracted by everyone. Not to mention Zola can’t take her eyes off Dr Bernard and is actually hiding her face in Meredith’s shoulder but sneaking peaks at the petite brunette every chance she gets. 

“Well, we were just headed out to dinner and since Dr Avery just went into surgery, I don’t suppose one of you would join us?” He looks right at Arizona, the obvious choice since Meredith and Callie are obviously picking up the girls for the night. 

Meredith has handed Zola back to Arizona and walked over to get Bailey, so Callie looks at Arizona and mouths “You should go”.

Feeling pressured, Arizona smiles at Dr Webber and says “I’ll be happy to join you”. She puts Zola down so she can take her mother’s hand, then she turns to Callie and kisses Sofia goodbye and then just sort of looks lost for a moment before she half hugs them both, picks up her bag and heads off with Richard and Rebecca.

The dinner is going much better than Arizona thought it would, they've mainly discussed the hospital and Dr Hunt’s situation. Dr Webber has somehow managed to steer clear of much of the drama of the last few years, especially the plane crash.

“So Arizona, Dr Webber tells me that you have begun a Fetal Surgery Fellowship? That is quite impressive, there are only a few and I knew one of them Dr. Nicole Herman.” Dr Bernard then asks, “Who are you working under?”  
Surprised by the question, Arizona replies, “Why I am training with Dr Herman. Dr Herman is here in Seattle.”  
“Really?” Dr Bernard responds a bit taken aback. “I guess I misunderstood where she was going the last time I spoke with her. She is brilliant, I’m sure that you are learning from one of the best,” she adds smiling and looking from Richard to Arizona.

“Yes, it is amazing and such a privilege and honor to be at the forefront of this new specialty.” Arizona states. “So you've worked with Dr Herman in LA?” she asks. 

“Well yes, Dr Herman almost picked our hospital for this fellowship program, but then she changed her mind. I thought she was in Boston actually, which is why I am surprised that she is here,” explained Rebecca.

Arizona quickly looks as Richard for an explanation as this is the first that she’s heard of this, but just then his phone goes off and he excuses himself from the table.

“Is there something wrong Dr. Robbins?” Dr Bernard reaches over and touches Arizona’s hand to get her attention as she is staring intently after Webber. 

“No, not at all. I just didn't know. I was under the impression that Grey Sloan Memorial was first choice for this program. As head of the Peds department I was quite proud that she came to us and then when she asked me to take on the fellowship, I guess...never mind, not important.” Arizona shakes her head as if to clear her mind.

Dr. Bernard takes a moment to look fully at Arizona and assess this information, then she leans in to say, “Peds? It is not lost on me that the intern who never wanted to do a Peds rotation, is not only a Peds Surgeon and department head, but now a Fetal Surgery Fellow? And a mother?” at this she picks up Arizona’s left hand and notes there is no ring on her hand. “And what happened with Africa?”

Arizona looks down, realizing what Rebecca has just asked and looks away trying to buy herself some time to think. Apparently Rebecca remembers quite a bit about her. 

She smiles at her uncomfortably and says, “I told myself that you’d wouldn't even remember me, but…wait, how did you know about Africa?”

Shaking her head and smiling, Dr Bernard responds, “You won the Carter Madison Grant Arizona, did you think that wasn't public knowledge?” 

“Oh right, its just that so much has happened since ... it feels like a lifetime ago.” She says quietly and it is difficult to look into Rebecca’s admiring eyes. The blonde feels a little overwhelmed to be sitting across from this beautiful woman that she admired so much in med school.

The continue to talk, Arizona tells her a little bit about Africa, skipping over the whole break up with Callie portion of the story. Just saying that she got the program up and running, found someone to lead it and came back to Seattle to be with Callie. Struggling to maintain a light conversation and unable to ignore and afraid to acknowledge the simmering intensity between them, Arizona looks around for Webber. Seeing that he is headed back to the table, she excuses herself and escapes to the restroom. 

Freshening up her lipstick, Arizona looks up to see Rebecca enter the room. Nervously, Arizona leans on the counter and Rebecca walks right up and their bodies are practically touching. Arizona can feel Rebecca’s heat as she leans in and reaches up to caress her blonde locks. They look intently at each other for a moment and suddenly Arizona can’t take it and she leans right in and kisses her softly at first, then Rebecca deepens it and Arizona wraps her hands in the brunette’s hair and then just as suddenly she pulls back and turns slightly away.

“I...can’t do this Rebecca. I want...I mean you’re brilliant and as beautiful as ever but the timing is wrong.” She slumps against the counter and adds, “I am a Board member and …”

“Yes, yes I know." She says as she looks right through her, Arizona I hadn't thought of you in years and then here you are and …” she smiles and takes another long look at the blonde. “It is not good timing for me either, but don't you feel this?” She says as she turns away slowly.

Heading back to the hospital, but Richard stops at the Archfield and they all get out of the car. Richard says good bye to her and then to Arizona, Rebecca looks confused. Walking into the hotel, she asks “You’re staying here? In the hotel?”

Arizona takes a deep breath and says, “we definitely have some catching up to do.”

“I’m sure its nothing that a weekend and a few bottles of wine can’t fix,” Rebecca says with dark twinkling eyes. The elevator opens and they both step in. Rebecca pushes a button and looks at Arizona. She smiles hesitantly and reaches over and presses the button for her floor.  
“How long have you two been separated?” Rebecca asks as elevator doors close.

“A few months,” Arizona replies. The stand their silently and as the doors open again, Rebecca says good night with an awkward hug and slight kiss on the lips, but without the heat of the earlier kiss. 

Arizona walks into her room and falls back on her bed. A huge smile spreads across her face as she flashes back to that night in Boston when a young and reckless Arizona ambushed the Chief Resident at her going away party. Surprised at how interesting it feels to see yourself through the eyes of someone who knew you so long ago. Its almost like getting to visit your younger self. 

Sitting up and looking down, she comes back to reality. Grabbing her phone out of her purse she checks her messages and walks into the bathroom, as she sits the phone down on the counter a message comes in from Callie. 

Callie: Dinner over? Can you talk?

Arizona looks at herself in the mirror, she knows if she texts back they may text all night because what Callie really wants to know is if she is alone. So she puts down the wash cloth, turns off the water and picks up the phone and calls her.

“Oh hey, you didn't have to call me.” Callie says as she answers the phone, but she is very relieved, Arizona can hear it in her voice.

Rolling her eyes, but speaking light and breezy, “Well, I thought I’d check on Sofia. And we haven't talked much lately.” 

“Well Sofia is asleep for the third time. She’s a bit wound up about wanting a baby brother like Bailey,” Callie says tentatively, not wanting to start anything, but wanting to know if Arizona has had the same conversation with her.

Arizona puts her hand on her face and replies, “yeah, I know. She talks about Bailey so much.” Eager to change the subject, Arizona asks “so how did it go with Dr. Bernard? Did she say why she wants to leave LA?” 

“You mean you don’t know?” Callie asks surprised.

“No, it seemed impolite to ask at dinner and we didn't really exchange personal information, well except about the kids. Does she have kids? Is that why she wanted to see the daycare?” Arizona asks, secretly wondering why none of these questions occurred to her before now.

Callie pauses a moment, relieved that Arizona is asking her these questions, because it means that she really is alone tonight and not planning to see Dr. Bernard anytime soon. “She has a 3 year old son and her ex has just relocated to Seattle.”


	3. Chapter 3

Closing the door to the house, Dr Bernard looks up and sees the cloudy grey sky, “would it kill you to just have a little sunshine here?” she asks out loud, sighing she gets in her rental car and drives off. Usually, she would rent a convertible, but when she asked for one, they laughed at her. No one drives convertibles in Seattle, they explained at the rental place. Now she gets it. She’s been here 48 hours and although it hasn't rained, its been cold and dreary. How do people get used to this she wonders? 

*****

“Excellent work Dr Robbins,” exclaims Dr Herman as they walk out of the OR.  
The rare smile and un-barbed positive feedback from her mentor is hopefully a sign that things are improving between them. Arizona spent the first several weeks terrified that she had made a horrible decision, even confessing as much to Karev.  
Feeling confident, Arizona decides to ask about LA. “Dr Herman, may I ask you a question?” 

Looking up from the chart, she nods OK.  
“Was Grey Sloan your first choice for this fellowship program?”  
“What is the point of asking a question, when you already know the answer, Dr Robbins?” She says as she snaps the chart closed and walks off down the hall.

Walking after her Arizona asks, “OK, then what made you pick us over Good Samaritan?”

Turning around and walking back to Arizona, Dr Herman looks her in the eye and then pulls her into the on call room. “What is the point of these questions Dr Robbins? Are you feeling insecure about being chosen for this fellowship?” 

“No, I am just curious, I met with Dr Bernard and she speaks highly of you, but she indicated that she thought you were in Boston, so why aren't you...in Boston?” Arizona asks. 

“Dr Robbins, is this really how you want to spend our time together? Analyzing my decisions to offer you the fellowship?” Dr Herman asks this as she turns slowly to face Arizona. She looks angry but there is something else going on. Arizona sees it but can’t identify it, so she takes a step back in her approach.

“I assure you that I fully intend to spend our year together learning everything that you can teach me…” Arizona starts and then Herman cuts her off.

“This won’t last a year Dr Robbins.” 

“Great.” Arizona throws her hands up and spins to leave, defeated.

“I have an inoperable brain tumor and I’ll be dead in 6 months. Dr Robbins, Fetal surgery is a new field and there are no textbooks on this, even the journal articles are incomplete works in progress. There are only a few of us practicing and we’re practically inventing it as we go along. The things that I know, the things that I've scribbled down in the margins… they are all that we have. Dr Robbins, I am trying to teach you a year’s worth of medicine in 6 months.”

Arizona stands in stunned silence, as she opens her mouth to speak, Dr. Herman cuts her off again, so she slumps against the wall.

“Now, you can go to Dr Hunt or your fellow board members and tell them about this and I can go on medical leave and die quietly somewhere or you can buckle down and learn everything that I can possibly teach you in the next few months. It is your choice.” As she finishes, she stands with her hands on her hips waiting for Arizona’s response.

“I don’t know..I just don’t know…” standing up straighter with her hands in her coat pockets, Arizona feels the weight of it on her.

“Figure it out and let me know.” Herman says as she brushes past her and leaves the room.

Closing the door, Arizona crosses over to sit on the bed. What the hell can she do, this is an impossible situation, she thinks. She grabs her phone to call Callie, no wait, she’s on the board, I can’t involve her. Then she realizes that Rebecca knows and that is why she was surprised that Dr Herman was here and not in Boston at John’s Hopkins. ***** 

Walking in to her house in LA, Dr Bernard drops her bags and goes to the fridge for a bottle of water, takes a drink and turns around to survey the place. It won’t take long to pack she thinks as she walks out to the back yard and looks at the pool.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't trust the medicine here, I've just made it work for a better outcome since I already dumped that guy Madden that she brought in with her and I couldn't let the pregnant lady die with Kepner operating.

After waiting in nurses station 15 min for Dr Herman, Arizona decides to introduce herself to the waiting couple.

“Hello Mr and Mrs Matthews, I am Dr Robbins…”

“Where’s Dr Herman? We are waiting for Dr Herman?”  
Arizona ignores their rudeness as she sees how scared they are and she too doesn't understand Dr Herman’s absence.

“Dr. Herman has been delayed, but I am going to go ahead and walk you through the procedure and answer your questions.” Arizona says confidently to help calm them down.

After reviewing the procedure with them, Arizona does an ultrasound and realizes that the women may have placenta previa which is causing the baby’s intrauterine growth restriction. She calls Dr Herman but it goes straight to voice mail, so she has her paged. 30 minutes go by with no response. Arizona goes in to the NICU to go over the case with Karev. He reviews everything and agrees that taking the baby now is the only way to save it and there’s a 50/50 chance that the mother won’t survive. The procedure that Dr Herman had outlined will not work if the woman has placenta previa, because she will bleed out on the table.

Arizona sits back down with the couple and reviews her findings and they still want to wait for Dr Herman’s opinion. Arizona advises them that the mother needs to be on complete bed rest and she strongly recommends that they proceed with surgery by 2 pm with or without Dr Herman’s opinion. To help make her case, she schedules another ultrasound so that she can see where the placenta is exactly.

The second ultrasound shows the placenta is only partially blocking the cervix, which puts the mother’s chances at 75% as long as the placenta doesn't rupture. Arizona hasn't eaten all morning, so she decides to go to the cafeteria and runs into April, she outlines what’s going on and April offers to scrub in. 

Alex and Arizona review the surgery and map out how he will take the baby and move to the OR next door and Arizona and April will deliver the placenta. 

Its 1:00 pm so Arizona calls Dr Herman one last time. “Dr Herman, this is Dr Robbins. I am quite concerned that you have not contacted me in the past 4 hours after that bombshell you dropped on me last night. Here’s the thing, the procedure that you outlined for Mrs Matthews is no longer an option as it looks like she has partial placenta previa. I have advised them that an emergency C-section is needed and it is scheduled today for 2 pm, which is one hour from now. They have requested your opinion and I have done everything in my power to get it for them, but you have not responded. In light of your actions today, it would seem that my decision to discuss this situation with the board is a very easy decision to make. I’m sorry Dr. Herman, I truly hope that you are OK.” putting her phone down, Arizona goes in to check with the couple one last time and reassure them that she is doing everything that can possibly be done. 

In the OR, the c-section goes as planned and as expected the baby is very small. Karev takes him into the next OR, Arizona checks with April to ensure that she is OK to deliver the placenta and then Arizona steps in to check on the baby. Karev is having trouble getting him to breathe. After 10 minutes helping Karev stabilize him, a nurse from the other OR steps in to tell her that she is needed immediately. 

Stepping back into the mother’s OR, she sees April covered in blood, the placenta ruptured, the worst possible outcome. She retraces April’s steps trying to find a way to fix it, but they both know that it is extremely difficult to repair. Suddenly, Arizona gets an idea and she tells April to remove the umbilical clamp and re-position it. This slows down the bleeding, now they can see the field better and they are able to make the repair to the cervical wall. Then she calls for an ablation kit, if they can use the ablation kit to cauterize the uterine wall, they maybe able to stop the bleeding. 

April and Arizona exchange looks of relief and once again, a nurse steps in to the OR, "Dr Robbins? Dr Karev is asking for you."

Tearing off her gloves and gown, Arizona bursts in to the OR and it is empty. Confused, she all but runs up to the NICU. She stops when she spots Karev at the nurses station, his head is down and he looks stressed, she panics, “Where’s the Matthew’s baby? Oh my God, tell me... the baby…”  
“The baby is stable, he’s over there. Calm down, I've got this,” he says calmly, putting both hands on her shoulders. “How’s the mother?” 

“Stable, Karev. She’s stable for now” slumping against the nurses station, she takes a moment to compose herself, “Oh for a minute there I thought...OK, any way, let’s go talk with Mr Matthews… good news, we have good news, “ her relief shines through her face and as they turn the corner, they see Dr Herman talking with Mr Matthews. Impossible she thinks, why on earth would she, she wasn't even in the surgery. 

As Arizona enters the room, Dr Herman nods at her but continues talking, “Mr Matthews, your wife is stable now and so is your son. Dr. Robbins was in contact with me today and I followed your wife’s case remotely…” Arizona can’t believe her ears. Dr Herman gestures to Dr Robbins and continues, “Dr Robbins accurately assessed your wife’s condition and not only saved her life, but that of your child. I have no doubt that the outcome would not be this positive if the procedure had not been done this afternoon. The placenta was moving towards the cervix and by this time tomorrow we may not have been able to save either your wife or your child. This is exactly why I have Dr Robbins on my service, although she is new to the fetal surgery program, she is a brilliant and talented surgeon in her own right.” 

Turning to Dr Robbins, slightly embarrassed by his earlier statements, Mr Matthews says, “Thank you Dr Robbins, thank you. Can I see my wife now?”. 

“Of course, Dr. Karev will show take you to see your son and then your wife should be in recovery and you will be able to see her. It will be a while before she wakes up, as we don’t want her moving around right now.” As she says this she, Karev steps up and Mr Matthews follows him out of the room.

Arizona turns to face Dr Herman and angrily begins to speak, “What the hell happened with you today? How could you…?” but Herman has darted into the bathroom and Arizona can hear her vomit. “Dr Herman, are you OK? Can I get you anything?”  
She picks up the phone, “Can you bring me 10 cc Compazine to the NICU Lounge please?”

Turning back around, she sees that Dr Herman is coming out of the bathroom and plops down in a chair. “Continue Dr Robbins, you were saying…?”  
Arizona hands her a tissue, “Dr Herman, what is going on?” she sits on the coffee table in front of her.  
“Although it is none of your business, I will tell you that my treatment plan has changed and I started an aggressive round of chemo today to try to keep the tumor in check. It was my first dose and it took much longer than I anticipated." Herman closes her eyes for a moment, as another wave of nausea hits her, then she continues. "Dr Robbins you should know that everything I said to Mr Matthews was true, I followed the case today on the remote link and you did everything correctly. The procedure that we outlined to correct the IGR possibly would have killed one or both of them. Your instincts are outstanding. Delivering the baby before the placenta migrated any further saved both lives. The only way we could have got the baby to term would have been if we had spotted the placenta before it dropped that low, there’s a method that I have developed that has been successful in stopping the placenta previa…”  
Interrupting her, “Wait, did you say that you have developed a procedure to stabilize placenta previa.” Shocked Arizona continues, “You have to show me that procedure.” Dr Herman leans forward, “let’s go over it tomorrow, provided you’re not going to discuss my situation with the board today…”  
“Uh, no. What time tomorrow?” Arizona stands up as the nurse hands her the Compazine.  
“What is that Dr Robbins?”  
“Stand up Dr Herman, this is Compazine, it will help with the nausea” motioning for her to stand up and turn around, “as soon as I saw you I knew that you had chemo today. Now turn around this will help.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Yes, 7 am is fine. OK, see you there.” Rebecca tosses the phone on to the desk and smiles. Turning around she is surveys her new condo and walks over to the floor to ceiling windows to admire the view of the harbor. This will definitely do just fine, I may have given up the beach in LA, but at least I still have an ocean view she thinks to herself. 

It’s been six weeks since that dinner and while the heat of their kiss has dissipated, Arizona is a bit apprehensive about the breakfast meeting with the entire board and seeing Rebecca again. They have spoken a few times in the last month, mostly professional conversations and relocation questions but with a few long awkward pauses, as neither wanted to be the first to ask any intimate questions.  
Walking in to the hospital daycare with Sofia, Arizona is surprised to see Rebecca there but then realizes that she is dropping off her son.  
“Hello Dr Bernard,” Arizona says as she beams at the little boy.  
Standing up with Gabriel’s jacket, she can't help but smile at the gorgeous blonde, “Hello Dr Robbins, this is Gabriel." Then looking at the little girl in Arizona's arms she adds, "And isn't Miss Sofia looking beautiful today?”. Loving the attention, Sofia reaches out to grab Dr Bernard’s hair, “Ah, Sofia!", then to Rebecca, "she is real interested in hair right now, sorry” Arizona follows Sofia’s hand to get her to let go of Rebecca’s hair and she pauses a moment as she almost touches her face. At that moment, Sofia decides that she wants down and starts wiggling her coat off, which causes her to almost slide out of Arizona’s arms, but Rebecca leans forward and helps catch her. Laughing they both lower her to the ground and Arizona looks down, focused on getting Sofia’s coat off but can't resist admiring Rebecca’s profile as she kneels to say goodbye to her son.

“I figured this would be a short day and Gabriel could meet the other kids in daycare. Catherine was not very happy with me for asking, but she did agree that it was a good idea for him to attend this daycare, since her office doesn't offer it and I am here all day.” Rebecca explained as they walked down the hall. "Her office isn't that far, so its actually convenient for both of us." she adds.   
Then looking at her watch, she asks, “We are a little early, do you want to grab a cup of coffee or do you have somewhere…” Rebecca asks as they approach the elevator.  
“Oh, I need to go to the NICU and check on a patient before the meeting, maybe…” Arizona trails off as she sees Meredith and Callie coming down the hall from the parking garage. Just then the elevator opens and they all just sort of stare awkwardly for a moment until Meredith finally breaks the silence. “Good morning Dr. Bernard, Dr Robbins.” Arizona nods good morning and steps into the elevator, she says lightly. “I’m going up to NICU before the meeting…”

“I’ll join you, I mean I need to check on a patient on ICU.” Meredith says as she steps into the elevator leaving Callie and Rebecca standing together as the doors close.  
They look at each other and before it can get awkward, Rebecca asks, “Dr Torres would you like to grab some coffee before the meeting?”  
Callie nods and gestures for her to go first and then she follows a step behind checking out Dr Bernard’s shoes. Are those Jimmy Choos?” she asks.

As they walk into the cafeteria, Callie says, "God I miss wearing real shoes!"   
Staring wistfully at her feet, the brunette explains, "I am only here for meetings this morning, I wouldn't dare wear these on rounds all day."

Laughing as they enter the conference room, they realize they are the last to arrive and the only seats left are on either side of Arizona. Callie moves to take her usual seat beside Avery, then realizes that maybe Rebecca should sit there near the head, so she moves to the other chair. Everyone sort of looks at her for a moment. Rebecca had paused at the door so she moves to the open chair and smiles at everyone before taking the last seat.  
“Well, let’s get started!” says Avery rubbing his hands together. “Everyone has the agenda in front of them…”  
Arizona gives Callie a little side eye glance, not really sure what to think. Callie has been hot and cold over Dr Bernard coming in as Chief, one minute she all for it, the next she’s blowing up Arizona’s phone asking her if they dated in Med School until Arizona got so sick of it, she told her it wasn't any of her damn business. She hasn't spoken to anyone about it except briefly with Alex. The truth is she doesn't know what she wants anymore. She thought she wanted a house and a baby and Callie, but now she only wants a home with Sofia. She will always love Callie, but she knows that she will never put herself back in that position. She won’t let herself be vulnerable with Callie again, she can’t be trusted with that part of Arizona.  
But part of Arizona wonders if she will ever trust anyone with that part of herself again.

“OK, so if everyone agrees, then we will start this tomorrow.” Derek looks around the table and everyone nods agreement, except Arizona. He looks at Callie, she looks at Arizona and nudges her. Arizona looks up and across to Bailey who mouths ‘yes’. “Um, yes.” Arizona blurts out and looks down and away for a moment. Then smiles big and looks around the table. They all stand up and shake hands with Dr Bernard, Bailey comes around and pulls Arizona aside and out into the hallway, “What was that about? Where were you Dr Robbins?”

“New case, sorry I was thinking about a new case and I’m late for rounds. Thanks Bailey.” She quickly explains and rushes off.

Sitting at the conference table with Dr Herman going over the journal article Arizona reviews the case. “Erythroblastosis fetalis is a condition manifested by anemia which develops in the fetus when maternal antibodies, in this case caused by Rh incompatibility between the mother’s blood type and that of the fetus, attack the red blood cells of the fetus. The intrauterine transfusion removes a proportion of the plasma from fresh whole blood. The component should be leucocyte depleted to less than 1 x 106 leucocytes per unit. The component must be irradiated and transfused within 24 hours of irradiation.”  
Dr Herman is nodding as she speaks. 

Satisfied with the younger doctor’s review of the process, she stands up and says. 

“Let’s go into the lab and begin the irradiation, Dr Robbins.” 

Standing up to follow Dr Herman to the lab, Arizona allows herself a satisfied smile and victory punch in the air. 

Touring the Pediatric wing with Dr Avery, Rebecca can't help but comment on Arizona's display. “Well, that looks very promising,” states Dr Bernard with a smile at the blonde, then a look of concern as her eyes follow Dr Herman. Jackson notices the smile at Arizona, and the concerned look directed at Herman. “Didn't you say that you had worked with Dr Herman in LA?” he inquires.

“Yes, yes I did. She almost picked our hospital for her fellowship but Dr Madden was no competition for the youngest Carter Madison Grant recipient. I understand that he followed her here, but I didn't see him on the roster…”  
“No, he is no longer in her program. She let him go about a week ago.” Jackson explained. 

“Just as well, he was a total brown-noser, I was surprised Dr Herman allowed him to follow her, but then I thought… Oh never mind. You were saying about the NICU, “ Dr Bernard catches herself and switches gears to get Dr Avery to finish the tour of the Peds floor. She is ready to be done with all the touring and just wants to start working. The last two weeks have been spent moving and unpacking and she’s ready to get a routine in place and get back to practicing medicine. 

Back in her office, unpacking a few things so that tomorrow morning she can hit the ground running. IT just left so her computer is set up. Placing books and photos on her bookshelf, she sees someone in the doorway. Smiling she turns to see Arizona.  
“Getting settled Dr Bernard?” Arizona leans against the door frame and can't help but smile brightly. She has to admit, it is nice to have someone here who knows her. The her she used to be. Lately she just feels like Dr Torres' ex who cheated.   
She seems really happy Rebecca thinks as she replies, “Yes, I am Dr Robbins. And how are you doing ..with your fellowship?” she adds, not wanting to pry or seem too intimate. It would be really nice to just have a friend here. Catherine has already started seeing someone new and Rebecca is terrible at making friends, but then Arizona isn't a new friend, but are they old friends. They weren't really friends in Med school, and they had limited interactions, except for that one night... Realizing that Arizona is talking and practically standing in front of her now, Rebecca shakes out of her reverie and Arizona stops talking.  
“I’m sorry, that’s probably more than you wanted to hear.” she looks down embarrassed.  
“No, no Arizona, I’m sorry. I was just distracted for a moment. Intrauterine transfusion is astounding as is the whole nature of Fetal Surgery. I find it fascinating. When is the procedure?”

“It will be tomorrow afternoon, we won’t know exactly until tomorrow morning when we check on the irradiated components. Would you like to observe the procedure?” Arizona asks excitedly.

“Yes, please keep me posted. I will look forward to seeing you, ah, that procedure tomorrow,” smiling to herself as Arizona turns to leave, she looks up and Arizona has stopped. Before Rebecca can say anything, Arizona shakes her head a bit and keeps walking. Curious, Rebecca walks across the room to watch her walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone for reading, I know its building slow, but its going to start moving a bit faster now that I have freed myself from what is actually going on this season. I will still try to incorporate a bit here and there, but I probably won't move Arizona into Alex's house because I have her on a different tack.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting in the gallery with Rebecca was Dr Avery and his wife, Dr Kepner, Callie and Jo Wilson and few interns. Prior to the procedure beginning, Dr Kepner was telling Rebecca about the placenta previa case from last week.  
“Very impressive. Dr Herman is …” Rebecca began.  
“No, it wasn't Dr Herman,” April interrupted, Dr Herman wasn't in the surgery, that’s why Arizona asked me to scrub in. “Using the ablation kit to cauterize the cervical wall was Dr Robbins’ idea. The patient was bleeding out on my table, the placenta ruptured almost immediately upon delivery. I had clamped the umbilical cord and did everything to reduce the bleeding.   
Impressed by the ingenuity, Dr Bernard keeps her face neutral and seeing the surgeons enter the OR below, she nods to the others. They all quiet down and wait for the surgeons to begin. Its easy to understand why April and Jackson are in the gallery, after the scare last week but Rebecca can’t imagine being pregnant and watching this surgery. 

The procedure goes well, but Arizona knows that there is still a 30% chance that she will go into labor early and a 5% chance that the procedure could result in infection or worse.  
Dr Herman was quite subdued and obviously not feeling well. At one point Arizona caught her with her eyes closed and she looked like she was in quite a bit of pain. Turning the corner to the the Doctors Lounge, she sees her and decides to check on her.

“How are you Dr. Herman? Do you need anything?” Arizona asks as she enters the lounge.  
She looks up, about to make a sharp retort when she winces instead. 

“Thank you for your concern Dr Robbins, but I think I just need to go home”. She attempts to stand up and realizes that she is not strong enough. “Maybe I’ll just sit here a while longer.”

Sitting down beside her, Arizona takes her pulse and asks quietly, “Have you kept anything down today?”

Pulling her arm away from her, Dr Herman states sharply, “You are not my doctor.”

“No, but I am a doctor, your colleague, whatever and you obviously cannot leave so I am going to help you. Or would you rather I go get a wheelchair and roll you over to Neurology?” 

Exhausted and knowing that Arizona is trying to help, Dr Herman decides to stop fighting her. “I have only kept down a little juice and crackers.” She confesses.

Arizona stands up and walks over to the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of Pedia-lyte and hands it to her. “Drink this, you are dehydrated. Let me run down to the cafeteria and get us some lunch. Will you stay here until I get back?” She asks Dr Herman.

 

“What choice do I have?” She whispers.

In the cafeteria, Arizona loads up her tray and turns around to see Callie and Rebecca having lunch together. Hoping to dodge both of their prying eyes, she ducks behind two nurses and slips out. When she gets back to the lounge, Dr Herman looks a little better. She hands her some jello, then sets a cup of broth and a cup of steamed rice in front of her. 

“What is your chemo schedule?" Arizona asks directly. Herman shoots her a death stare. "Don’t look at me like that!” Arizona lowers her voice, “If this is going to work, I need to know when your bad days are, so we can work around them.” 

“Fine.” resigned she realizes that she will need Arizona’s help to get through this next stage and wondering if the chemo is really going to buy her time or reduce her time. Either way, Arizona has proven to be a fast learner and very intuitive.

Surprised that she would acquiesce so easily, Arizona realizes how poorly Dr Herman must feel. Crap, Arizona worries that she should go to the board and not hide this any longer. 

Studying Arizona’s face, Dr Herman speaks up. “Just give me til the end of the week, if I don’t get my strength back, then we will tell the board together.”

After lunch, Rebecca seeks out Derek Shepherd.  
“Excuse me Dr Shepherd?” she knocks lightly on the open door to get his attention.  
Turning he sees her and smiles brightly, “Why hello Dr. Bernard, how do you like Seattle?”  
“There is sunshine here? Right?” She asks lightly, smiling and adding, “You have a great hospital here, Doctor. Now as a former Chief yourself, I am wondering if you have some words of advice for me.” 

Standing up and pushing in his chair, he says, “excellent question, let’s walk.” 

As they walk down the hall, Rebecca realizes that they are headed to her office. They enter the office and he says, “this is the most important thing you need to have in this job”...he reaches behind the bookcase and comes out with a small bottle of scotch.  
“Scotch, in particular?” she asks with a smile.  
“Actually, a hiding place. This office is all windows!” He smiles and gestures. 

As they stand in the center of the office, April and Avery walk by. It won’t be long now until April will be on maternity leave and Rebecca will run the ER in her absence. In fact, she has insisted on working the ER beginning next week. Dr Kepner has a great triage system and Rebecca can’t wait to learn it. 

Later that evening, Rebecca reflects on her day. Odd, how much she’s been thinking of pregnancy today, but understandable since she spent time with April who is pregnant and then lunch with Callie, who wanted to know about Gabe’s parentage. Which is understandable, he looks more like her child than blonde hair, green eyed Catherine’s. In fact, that was always a point of contention, since they used Rebecca’s cousin Samuel’s sperm. It never came up in their pre-pregnancy counseling, but as soon as he was born, she saw it all over Catherine’s face. She didn't consider that the baby wouldn't look like her. As happy as they were that he was healthy, Rebecca always felt like there was something wrong and the first time they took him out for lunch it happened. Someone commented that Rebecca didn't look like she had just had a baby, she put her arm around Catherine to correct them and she could feel her stiffen angrily. Later when they had a chance to talk, she brought it up and it was one of the worst fights they’d ever had. Weeks of couples therapy could not break through the anger, Catherine felt tricked and betrayed by Rebecca and it soon became obvious that they would not get past it. Once Rebecca moved out, their relationship improved, but they have never reconciled. They have simply existed a separate parents and it worked well until Catherine decided to move home to Seattle. Draining the last of her scotch, Rebecca sits down the empty glass and picks up her phone, looks at it and tosses it on the coffee table. Just then it beeps indicating a text message.

AZ: busy?  
RB: that depends are we texting or talking?

Just then her phone rings, its Arizona. “Hello Dr Robbins. Is there anything wrong?” she can’t help but ask, because aside from a few random text messages about Seattle, they really haven’t spoken on the phone much. 

“Not exactly. I just have a few questions… can you meet for coffee in the morning? Outside of the hospital?” the blonde asks carefully, holding her breath that Rebecca won’t take it the wrong way.

“Outside of the hospital? Uh, sure do you want to come down here to the waterfront?” Rebecca asked.

“Sure, is 7 am OK?” Arizona asks.

“Yes, that is fine. Can I at least have an idea as to what we’ll be talking about?” 

“Nicole Herman.” Arizona said as she hung up.

“Perfect.” Rebecca says as she drops the phone, picks up her glass and walks over to the kitchen bar and pours more scotch into the glass.


	7. Chapter 7

“Since you are Chief and you haven’t said or done anything regarding Dr. Herman, I can only assume that you are bound by patient confidentiality. So as a concerned colleague, I am asking you how much time do you think she has left to train me?" Arizona asks, then buries her head in her hands. "Ugh, I know you can’t answer that, its just that there is still so much in her brain that I need to know. She should be writing journal articles, do you think she is writing journal articles? I am writing like crazy, every procedure I am documenting everything because I can’t afford to miss anything, she won’t be there to ask.” during this monologue, Rebecca stares at Arizona with no reaction. As Arizona winds down, she touches the other woman’s arm, wanting to get a reaction. Covering Arizona’s hand with her own, Rebecca smiles tightly.

“As you have guessed, there is not much that I can say to you in this regard, I am no longer her doctor, but what I know is confidential. In fact, I almost called you to cancel, but I realized that you had figured it out or you wouldn't have come to me, here, away from the hospital. Arizona, please know that I understand what you are doing, but I can’t discuss it. I will talk with her, that I promise you.” 

*****

Walking up to the Nurse’s desk, Arizona spies Dr Herman in the lounge on the phone. Deciding to play it cool, she picks up a chart and turns to see Karev.  
“I have a consult for you, that I think you’ll want to …” he starts to say and then he smiles as two women walk up to Arizona tentatively, “Dr Robbins?” they ask in unison.

Turning around, Arizona breaks into a huge smile, “Oh my, what are you doing here? Ally is…? What is wrong with Ally?” Arizona looks at Karev frantically.

“Dr Robbins, Ally is fine. She is home with my Mom. We came to see you because, well Jamie is pregnant, 20 weeks. Listen its probably nothing, but our OB was worried, so we decided to get your opinion. After everything you did for Ally…” 

Arizona steps back to look from Jamie to Madeline. “Of course, of course. I will help,” she offers reassuringly. Looking over to the lounge, she sees Dr Herman looking at her so she motions to her that she is heading her way.  
“Dr Karev will give me your file and I will review everything and we’ll see you in… give me a half hour, OK?” at this she touches both of them on the arm, then takes the files from Alex and heads over to Dr Herman.

“What’s going on? Who is that?” Dr Herman nods to the ladies still standing there with Karev.

“Our next case. Let’s see what we've got here.” Arizona says confidently as she sits down and starts going through the files. After a while they decide on a plan of action and go in to the exam room to meet with the patient and her wife. 

Leaving the exam room, Dr Herman motions for Arizona to follow her into the lounge. Arizona closes the door, “What do you think?” 

“No, Dr Robbins, you're my fellow. What do you think?” counters Dr Herman as she sits down. 

“There is definitely something affecting lung development. I ruled out CCAM because I don’t think this is a blockage, I think it is BPS. All the signs are there.”  
Impressed, Dr Herman pulls out the ultrasound reports and tells her to explain her position in detail. .

Later, Arizona is in the cafeteria and spots Rebecca reading a journal while eating lunch alone. She walks over to her and sits on the edge of the chair across from her.  
“Thank you again. I know I put you in an awkward position, but I really needed to know that I wasn't alone in this.” Arizona can't help but feel connected to her, having gone to med school together, Rebecca knows her in ways no one else does, which makes Arizona smile brightly.   
Looking up at the blonde, Rebecca says quietly, “Arizona, you are not alone. She is a brilliant surgeon and so are you. Not to mention that you have so many people in your corner. I hope that you know that.” 

As if talking to herself, she answers with “I do? I do. Yes, I do. thank you again Dr Bernard.” With that the blonde stands up and leaves. 

Knowing that people noticed the exchange, Rebecca looks down at her salad and takes another bite and then goes back to reading the journal open in front of her. Those dimples must have their own power source she thinks to herself.

 

A few days later and another successful procedure and Arizona’s confidence and cockiness have returned. Running into Callie is no longer a big deal, it's just part of her day. It feels so good to feel so good. Walking out the front door, she pauses on the street in front of the hospital and looks at the hotel across the street. Not feeling like going up to her room, she turns around and walks back in the front door. On the skyway above her she sees Rebecca talking with someone at the same time Rebecca sees her. Pulling out her phone she sends a text.

AZ: “Meet me in the bar at the hotel for a drink tonight?”  
RB: Give me 30 min?  
Looking up at Rebecca looking down, Arizona points to her watch to indicate that she’s timing her. 

Sitting in the bar with a glass of wine, Arizona is writing notes on her tablet when she sees Rebecca walk in. She stops at the bar and motions at Arizona’s table, the bartender nods and pours another glass of wine. Rebecca takes the glass and walks over to Arizona.  
“I am starting to like Pinot Noir, I think Seattle is rubbing off on me”, she says with a smile as she sits down.

“Aw, we’ll make a Seattleite out of you yet! Thank you for joining me. I had such a good day, I just couldn't… well, I just wanted to share it with someone.” Arizona says confidently.

“Thank you for asking me. So tell me about this good day.” Rebecca can’t help but smile back at the younger woman. Those dimples are like sunshine, she can’t resist basking in their glow.

As Arizona tells her about Jamie and Madeline’s case. “Seeing their confidence and trust in me, I just felt ten feet tall”, Arizona tries to explain the feeling. “Everything has changed, Dr Herman doesn't hold all the cards any more and I can’t tell you how amazing that feels. This year has been so challenging, but right now, all I feel is good,” as she finishes, she leans back in her chair and takes another sip of her wine. 

“How are you settling in Rebecca?” she asks putting down her glass and leans forward a bit.

“I am adjusting, you have a great hospital. And well, it is great to see you like... this is how I remember you, you know. You were such a cocky intern radiating confidence and everyone loved you and hated you,” she says laughing.

“What? No one hated me? Who hated me?”

“All of the fourth years hated you, but they should have thanked you, because you pushed them to work harder. I can’t tell you how many complaints that I got about you that year.”

“Complaints?”

“Actually, you made my life easier." the brunette says smiling at the memory. "Once everyone started competing with you, it elevated the program. Do you know that you are the only Chief Resident selected unanimously?”

“Well, I was the first. There was another one, recently who was selected unanimously. He just wrote a book...”

Laughing, she leans forward and softly says “Arizona, no he wasn't. Yes, that is in his book, but its not true. Hopkins admin, just doesn't want to embarrass him by correcting him.”

“Really?” Arizona laughs and flashes those dimples again. 

Leaning forward, Arizona can’t help but say it, “Thank you Rebecca. Seeing myself reflected in your eyes, I feel myself again. God, remember that feeling as an intern, anything and everything was possible. ” she adds.

“Arizona, I can only imagine...” Rebecca leans forward, as she talks she reaches out to touch the blonde’s hand, pausing for a moment. Obviously conflicted about whether to say what is on her mind… Arizona holds her gaze, encouraged Rebecca continues, “I’m not...Look I’m not a stalker, but I was curious about you when I found out you were here. And I know, I know things you probably don’t want to talk about yet but...” Arizona pulls her hand away, confused for a moment, Rebecca looks down, but then Arizona is kissing her. Pulling back, Arizona smiles, “you’re right. I don’t want to talk about that, yet.” Then the blonde looks around the hotel bar and suggests, “we should get together soon and catch up.”


	8. Chapter 8

“More wine?” Rebecca asks Arizona as they move from the table to the lounge chairs on the patio. Arizona sits in the chair and looks out over the harbor thinking how odd it is that she has lived here almost five years and couldn't tell you how many times she sat and looked at the ocean and she loves the ocean. 

“Yes," gesturing at her wine glass, "this is really one of my favorites, how did you discover it so quickly? Have you already done a wine tour?” Arizona asks, really curious to know if she is seeing someone already.  


“Actually, it was an housewarming gift from Catherine and Vick, I haven’t really explored the area yet. Have you and Callie gone wine touring?”

“Actually this winery is the only one that we went to, we sort of got lost and found a bed and breakfast and spent the evening drinking this. It was one of our good road trips.” Arizona explains, now realizing that their last road trip ended in a truck hitting them and Callie almost dying. Changing the topic she asks, “How is everything going with Catherine?”

Rebecca looks at her wine and takes a sip and thinks for a moment, “You, know its really fine. Catherine is happy, Vick adores Gabe, which makes Gabe happy and that makes me happy," she explains, before taking another drink of wine and sitting the glass down. Continuing the thought, “Catherine and I spent three years talking about and planning to have a baby. We went through donor books, we got advice from friends who had gone through it, we tried to look at it from every angle. Then out of the blue, my cousin Jamal is in LA and he comes over for dinner. We end up spending the whole weekend with him and next thing I know Catherine asks him if he’d ever consider donating his sperm so we could have a baby. Long story short, he thinks about it and he’s gay too. A few months go by and he agrees to do it. In my mind, I am thrilled because now there’s a chance the baby will look a little like me. Jamal’s mother and mine are sisters, so we have similar skin tone and same color eyes.”

Arizona smiles at first, then realizes that there is problem. She crinkles her eyes waiting for it.

Rebecca sees her expression and nods, “yes, the thing is. Catherine didn't really consider what having my cousin’s sperm would mean. She won’t admit it, but I saw it as soon as she looked our son. She was shocked that he looked more like me than her. It was almost as if she felt like I had tricked her, even though it was her idea from the start to ask Jamal and she didn't even consult me before she asked. Arizona, it never even occurred to me to ask her if she had thought that through. It was her idea, I just assumed that she had…”

“I’m confused, this is why you broke up? Because Gabe doesn't look like her?” Arizona shakes her head, trying to understand.

“Not exactly, but I know it played a part. Every time we’d go out, people would assume that I was the birth mother and then she would get upset. It got to be so uncomfortable that we wouldn't go out together with Gabe and then we wouldn't go out together. We just grew into the separate lives, by his first birthday we realized that we were basically roommates. We went to therapy, but neither of us wanted to get into this so after another 6 months, we just separated and by the time he was two, we were in different houses. Thanks to Prop 8, our marriage was revoked, so we didn't have to get divorced. “ Rebecca finishes and looks over at the wine bottle that is empty. She stands up and asks “Are you warm enough, or should we go inside now?”

Arizona goes to stand up and Rebecca puts out her hands to help her up from the lounge chair. Holding hands they pause for a moment and look at each other intently, Arizona speaks softly, “Um, inside sounds good, I don’t think I can sit out here much longer,” she smiles. 

Rebecca can’t help but touch those dimples and caress her face. Touching her finger to Arizona’s lips, she leans in gently and kisses her. Arizona closes her eyes and lets herself feel the gentle heat of the brunette’s hands in hers, and the slight contact of their bodies. As the kiss ends, Rebecca gently turns the blonde and they head back into the house.  
Sitting the wine glasses on the table, Rebecca goes into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water and two glasses. Arizona sits down on the end of the couch, waiting for her to join her.

Rebecca sits right next to her on the couch and looks at the blonde, reaches up to tuck a wild curl behind her ear and gently caresses her face. Arizona takes her hand and kisses her fingers, feeling the heat between them starting to build. She panics a little and thinks that she should leave.

“Dinner was fabulous, I didn't realize that you could cook!” she says before yawning.

Looking down, Rebecca says. “Why don’t you stay in the guest room and we can have breakfast together. We have only gotten partially caught up," she looks up with a slight smile and adds, “It would be nice to not wake up to an empty house for a change.”

Sighing, Arizona considers the offer. Lately waking up in the hotel room has been depressing on the weekends, because during the week she is too busy and tired to notice, but once she has a few days off, it is more noticeable that she’s not home. But she wants to say no, then surprises herself by saying yes. But then panics again, because she’s not done this before since she lost her leg and she has a routine and no crutches here to get around. Ah, she thinks it’s too complicated. I can’t do this.

Rebecca sees Arizona’s struggle with what to do. She reaches over and puts her hand on the blondes hands, “Arizona, I can only imagine what you are thinking but please don’t freak out. I can’t really explain what it is that draws me to you, maybe its our interrupted past, but I really want to get to know you and would love for you to stay over tonight. I even asked one of my friends who is an Ortho about you visiting and she told me what you would need. So I actually have a pair of crutches in the guest room, if you need them. And the bathroom is stocked with everything else you may need, as my sister keeps threatening to visit and I wanted to be prepared since she never calls first.”

“Wow. You did that? You have crutches here, for me?’ Arizona is stunned by the gesture.

“I want to get to know you, so I want you to be comfortable here. I understand that neither us is ready to jump into anything right away, but you do feel this connection? I know… well I feel drawn to you. Just like I did at school. I don’t want to ignore it now, like I did then.” As Rebecca says this she pulls Arizona’s hands up to her lips and kisses her fingers lightly. 

Wait, you were drawn to me in school? You were such a hard ass. All of the third years were worried to get on your bad side. You never cracked a smile in our direction, not once." Arizona exclaims as she pushes her away playfully. "And yet, it was the third years who through me a going away party." Rebecca points out, leaning back over towards the blonde. "Well, by then I had figured you out and I needed proof! So blackmailed them into having the party for you. You did notice it was across the hall from my apartment," the blonde adds, very smugly. Leaning in even closer the brunette calls her out, "Yes, I did notice that, the next morning. Wait, why am I trusting you again?" she adds laughing. "What can I say, I was a hot mess back then," Arizona looks down a little embarrassed. Still laughing at the memories, Rebecca adds "What was it the fourth years called you? Oh, wait, I remember, Dr Kryptonite. Because no one could resist you!" "Well actually, it was straight girl kryptonite after the incident with the Dean's daughter Nadia and her broken engagement. But that wasn't my fault! I did not know who she was and she did not act like a straight girl." the blonde adds defensively. "Oh trust me, she wasn't and isn't straight." "Really? Dr Bernard do you have a story to tell?" Arizona says excitedly and shifts over to lean towards the other woman. Rebecca looks at her watch and deflects, "Oh wow, look how late is," she stands up and exaggerates a yawn. Arizona laughs and smiles to herself. Staring at her hands for a moment, Arizona sighs again and her eyes well up. Rebecca notices and steps in to embrace her. “Thank you she whispers. Thank you for this. I don’t think that I've sat still and talked with anyone for months and it would be really great to not wake up in the hotel room alone.” 

They stand up and they walk together to the guest room. Rebecca hugs her lightly, puts her hands on either side of the blonde’s face, then kisses her forehead, and wipes her tears with her thumbs. “Sweet dreams, ok? And please let me know if you need anything.”

Nodding, Arizona turns to sit on the bed, then lays back and stares at the ceiling a moment.  
After a few minutes, she checks her phone for any messages. There’s one from Karev checking on her. She replies back so he won’t worry. She smiles and thinks of her brother Tim. If she can’t have Tim, at least she has Alex. 

Reflecting on the evening, she can’t believe how comfortable she is with Rebecca, which ordinarily would be reason enough to be laying in bed with her right now. But this is different, everything about this is different. Its like we have time to figure this out, so we don't have to rush to get to the good part. Arizona reflects on the past couple of months. 

In the master bedroom, Rebecca lays awake thinking about the woman in her guest room. It is ironic that I spent so much time avoiding her in med school so I could stay focused, only to fall into bed with her at my going away party. Then years later your ex makes you relocate and you end up at the same hospital with a woman who you've wondered about from time to time over the past several years. This is the type of things that make you wonder about fate and destiny, she thinks. There has to be some connection here. Its obvious that we are both feeling it, even though neither of us wants to just fall into bed casually. But at the same time, it would be amazing to be laying here holding her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As long its taking me to get to the sex scene, well let's just say it explains a lot. Over think much?


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning was not as awkward as Arizona thought it would be. When she came out of her room, Rebecca was having coffee and reading a journal article. Looking up and flashing a bright smile that lit up her soft brown eyes, she asks “Sleep OK?”.

“Yes, actually, I did.” Arizona sits on the chair near her, smiling brightly herself and thinking, how long has it been since I woke feeling this refreshed? 

Reaching over to touch Rebecca’s hand, Arizona waits for her to look up and then says, “Thank you for this. I didn't realize until now that how much I needed it. Not only are you beautiful at 8 on a Saturday morning, but you’re incredibly smart.” 

Unable to stop smiling, the brunette takes Arizona’s hands and says, “Arizona, I was a mess when my relationship fell apart and I get it. I moved in with my sister and I just kept trying to pretend that nothing had changed, when everything had changed. One day I just realized that I was exhausted by the whole thing and about that time Jamal was in LA and we holed up in a hotel room and just spent the whole weekend drinking and talking it out."

As she spoke she got up to get more coffee and motioning to the cup, “Would you like some coffee?” 

“Yes!” she exclaims and then her phone rings. Pulling it out of the pocket of the robe she answers, “Dr. Robbins. Yes, yes. Can you tell her that I will be there in 30 min?”.

Concerned Rebecca walks over to her. “Hospital?”

“Yes, apparently Dr Herman has forwarded her calls to me. I’m sorry, but I need to go.” Arizona says hesitantly, not wanting to leave like this.

“Here’s an idea. Let me drop you off, it will save you time and I need to go in for a bit today any way. With any luck we’ll finish at the same time.” 

******

Finishing up the post op notes from the minor procedure, Arizona is getting ready to leave when she sees Callie in the lab and she doesn't look very happy. “Callie?” she says softly. 

She looks up and sees Arizona. “Perfect.” she sighs. "Look Arizona this is not a good time. 

“Wait,” Arizona says shaking her head gently, “I just saw that you...can we just pretend for a moment that we don’t, that we are at least friends? Can we just do that? Look, is everything OK?” the blonde asks sitting down across from her ex.

“Yes. I mean no... I just. I’m just having a tough time with the Wounded Warrior Project. The guys are…” she stops, looks over at the blonde. “Everything I’m doing is the exact wrong thing to do. I am beyond frustrated, and I just need... I really need to figure this out.”

“You will Callie. I know you will.” Arizona says confidently and stands up. Do you want me to take Sofia tonight so you can have more time here?”

“No. I don't need you to…” the brunette says defensively.

“Callie, I’m not criticizing you. We can swap time later this week if it bothers you. I just want to help," pausing to stay calm and trying again, "Calliope, I may not agree with you or understand your decisions sometimes, but I don’t hate you.” Arizona says softly smiling slightly.

While Arizona was speaking Callie dropped her head, when she looks up she has tears running down her face. “Thank you. Yes, please and I’ll pick her up tomorrow.”  
Callie says hoarsely, wiping the tears off her face. 

Knocking gently on the open door, Arizona waits for the brunette to look up, then asks, “How is it going?”  
Standing up and coming around the desk, Rebecca responds, “Actually, I just got caught up in this journal article, I can go anytime.” 

“Um, here's the thing. I just ran into Callie and I offered to take Sofia tonight so she can stay and work through an issue on her project. If its not too much trouble, I’ll come and get my car later.” 

A little disappointed look crosses Rebecca’s face quickly, but Arizona is sure she saw it.  
Reaching out Arizona takes her hand and says, “Rain check? Let’s go out to dinner this week?” 

Smiling Rebecca agrees and adds, “Only if you promise me that you will call if you need anything. Oh and may I join you to see Miss Sofia? Gabriel talks about her all the time, you know.”

“He does?” Arizona says laughing as the walk down the hall to the elevator. 

There were quite a few kids in the daycare and Ms Brown told Arizona that Sofia didn't get much of a nap. Once they got to the hotel room, Arizona fed her and they laid down on the bed to read a book. Sofia was asleep in no time, so Arizona took advantage and grabbed her tablet to look up the new condos that she saw downtown near Rebecca’s. She never thought of living down there, but now that everything has changed, why not change everything she thinks.

The next morning she checks her phone and has a message from Callie, “Thx. Got a lot done. Can u bring Sofia to the house later?”

Panicking a moment, she calls Karev. “Hey what are you doing today?”

“Why? Dude, I am not taking you shopping…” he immediately responds.

“Relax. You know that I hate shopping. Would you like to have lunch with Sofia and me?” She asks sweetly.

“Oh. Yeah, I can do that. Where do you want to meet?” Alex is still certain something is up. And as he's driving over to meet them he realizes that ‘Sofia’s favorite restaurant’ is within walking distance of the hotel he figures out that Arizona probably just isn't wanting to drive today. Oh crap, he thinks. I wonder where she’s going to make take her?"

He gets to the restaurant and Sofia is so happy to see him, that he melts a little and instead of being grumpy, he can’t help but greet her sweetly. And looking at Arizona, he can tell something is different. Not only is she smiling but her eyes are sparkly. They haven’t really sparkled since she started the Fellowship.

“Dude, you had s-e-x? What is going on?” he asks quietly as he sits down. “And I thought the Red Tricycle was her favorite restaurant”, he adds.

She just can’t stop smiling today and it feels really good. “Oh it is, but my car is downtown. No, I just feel like myself today. And I want you to go with me to an open house downtown. I think I may be ready to get out of the hotel.”

“Why is your car downtown? And you don’t have to stay in the hotel. I told you to move into Christina’s room. Its a big house and we have plenty of room for you and Sofia”. He says the last part to Sofia, so she smiles at him and gives him a kiss.

“I’m sure Jo would love that. Isn't Meredith practically living with you right now since she and Derek are still fighting over moving to DC?” she asks carefully.

“Don’t worry about Jo, she knows the deal. The house is open to anyone who needs a place to stay. Even pain in the ass Peds attendings,” he adds playfully.

“Watch your mouth in front of Sofia, Uncle Alex!” she corrects him.

As they finish lunch, she asks innocently, “oh by the way do you still have a toddler seat in your car for Sofia?”

“No, I don’t have a toddler. Arizona, why would I drive around with a toddler seat?” he replies in his usual grumpy tone. 

“Well, I need to drop Sofia off at Callie’s and my car is downtown,” she explains.

“Why is your car downtown? You did have a date? I knew it.” He exclaims. Then laughing he adds, “Oh, and I grabbed the toddler seat before I left. So let’s go.”

Driving away, Arizona sends a text on her phone. 

AZ: I’m going to be downtown later, dinner tonight?

“So are you going to tell me who you’re seeing? Oh I heard Colleen was back in town. Oh tell me you didn't...she was so clingy.” He asks looking over at her phone.

“No, Karev. I’m not seeing anyone. If you must know I just had dinner with a friend and since we hadn't seen each other in a long time, it got late and I stayed over,” she replies. 

“Totally innocent dinner with a friend. That’s what you’re going with? I’ve seen that friend and there’s not a lot of innocent in the way she looks at you.” 

“Shut it Karev!” Looking back at Sofia, “Maybe Uncle Alex could sing Sofia that special song about the monkeys,” she adds mischievously.

“Monkeys! Ooh Ooh Ooh!” Sofia giggles and now Alex has no choice but to sing the song with her. 

RB: That might work. Its a training day, nothing heavy. AZ: Wait are you still doing Triathlon, training? RB: Yes. Still more catching up needed! I’ll call you when I’m back from the bike ride.

AZ: :-)

Callie comes out as soon as she sees Alex drive up. She looks confused and is about to ask, when Arizona starts talking, “Uncle Alex had lunch with us today,” Arizona says while he gets Sofia out of the car. 

“Well, OK. I guess. Um, Arizona are you OK. Wait are you not driving again? Did something happen?” Callie asks suddenly concerned and flustered.

“Nothing like that. I’m fine. I’m going to an open house today and I asked Alex to go with me, because I didn't want to do it alone.” Arizona explains.

Alex shrugs. “Its no big deal. And I keep telling her to just move into Mer’s house with me and Jo,” he adds.

“Everybody does,” Callie and Alex say in unison.

Pulling away from the house. Arizona hits Alex on the arm. “I’m not one of the lost flock Father Alex, I am fine. And its obvious that Callie and I are not getting back together. So I need to get a place of my own. I’ve actually not really ever lived alone. This is good. I’m doing this. Hey,” she hits him again. “Let’s go find a condo!”

“OK, OK. I am driving here, stop with the hitting.”

The condos are nice and Arizona asks a lot of questions, she sees a couple that have open floor plans and there is one in particular that she really likes. Alex doesn't like them and he thinks she needs to look at the building down the street, Rebecca's building. Arizona smiles and says "Good idea, maybe next weekend." Which makes him groan in pain.

As they walk out of the last condo building, Arizona sees Rebecca ride by. Perfect timing she thinks. 

“Hey, let’s get a drink. I’m want to celebrate”. She says enthusiastically.

“Celebrate what? You didn't buy anything,” he asks.

“Celebrate that I want to buy something. Celebrate that I’m me again!” 

“So does this mean you’re going to stay in Seattle after you finish the Fellowship?”

“Why wouldn't I stay in Seattle?” she asks.

“I know that John Hopkins has made you offers in the past to head up their Neonatal department and once you complete this, there’s no way they aren't going to make you another offer,” he states.

“Well I have no plans to leave Seattle", she states. Then thinks to herself, as hard as it is to stay here, I can’t imagine moving away from Sofia. At this point her phone rings.  
“Hello! Yes, actually I am just down the street with Alex having a drink. No, problem. Anything is fine with me. OK, 30 min. I’ll be there.” she clicks off and looks at Alex.  
“Zero plans to leave Seattle.” she adds defiantly. "Now drink up mister, I have dinner plans." she adds with a wink.

He drops her off across the street and she waits for him to drive off before she crosses the street and heads into the building. To her surprise the doorman greets her and escorts her to the elevator. Riding up she thinks, maybe Alex is right, I should look at units in this building?

Rebecca opens the door and is practically glowing from her workout. “Hi.” she says and quickly leans to hug the blonde hello. 

“Hi, yourself.” Arizona responds and takes both of Rebecca’s hands and swings them out before asking, “How much exercise did you get today. You look amazing, by the way!” she adds.

Well, I went ahead and did an extra workout today, so I could take a night off and have dinner with you this week. The Tri is next month, so I don’t want to skip any training days if I don’t have to. The weather was perfect today. The nice thing about the gloomy weather here is that I am not distracted by any sunshine!” she adds laughing. Then adding, “you didn't have to have Alex bring you down here…”

Cutting her off with a gentle shake of her head. “Its no problem. He drove me over the Callie’s to drop off Sofia and I made him go Condo shopping with me.”

“Condo shopping? When did you decide to buy a condo?" she asks, then adds smiling "Oh and this catching up thing is going to take forever if I’m already behind after just one day!”.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Callie and Arizona end up in the same elevator. They look at each other and then look away. Callie speaks first. 

"Thanks again for taking Sofia this weekend. I know we agreed every other weekend, but it was very helpful. So if you want me to take another night this week, just let me know. OK? 

"Yes. Look we are doctors, this will probably happen again." she says a little impatiently, realizing that this shouldn't be a big deal between them, its going to happen from time to time and keeping score will make things weird between them. But she doesn't want to have that conversation this morning. She just wants off the elevator and knows that Dr Herman is waiting for her. The doors open and Callie follows her off and into the Peds doctor's lounge. 

Reaching out for her to turn around and face her she asks “Arizona, do you miss me?”

“What I miss about us, is the us that we never had.” Arizona replies forcefully and turns to leave, really not wanting to get into this at work. 

“Wait, what does that even mean?” Callie asks as she lightly touches Arizona’s arm to get her to not walk away.

Pausing, Arizona takes a deep breath and closes the door. Turning back around to face her, she speaks clearly and strongly. “Callie, this whole relationship has been one compromise after another. It’s been exhausting. And when you broke us up, it was difficult at first, but I have to tell you, I see your point now. Not doing this everyday feels good, not having the weight of it on me everyday feels good, but it also feels bad because not compromising means we’re not together.”

Looking down Callie sighs. “Yeah, I get that.” Callie then quietly asks, “ We are really over aren't we?”.

Arizona sadly agrees.

Walking out of the lounge and into the hall, Arizona runs into April. “Are you OK?” she asks, noticing Callie leaving the lounge and looking tearful.

“Yes. I am.” the blonde says gently dabbing the tears from her eyes. “Are you looking for me? I’m sorry that I missed your ultrasound and I didn't realize that Dr. Herman sent Edwards to do it”, she adds apologetically.

“Yeah, about that. Edwards was acting weird, so I’d like you to look at the ultrasound. Actually look at both of them.”

“Both of them? Who did the first one?”

“Jackson couldn't wait so we did one a few weeks ago. The baby looked good, it was sitting like a little Buddha! We didn't want to see this one because we don’t want to know the sex until it's born.”turning around she sees panic on Arizona’s face. “What does that look mean? Arizona, I don’t like that look.” Spinning around April looks to see if Callie is behind her.

Arizona takes a deep breath and reaches out to calm April down. “Sitting like a Buddha? Was the baby in that position for both tests?” she asks. 

April nods yes, tears starting to fall down her face.

“April, I’m going to review the tests with Herman and we’ll meet with you and Jackson, once we know more, but promise me you won’t research this on your own. Dr Herman is the leading neonatologist in the nation and she’s right here. So let’s let her tell us what it means.” Arizona says calmly and gives her a quick hug as she gets her phone out of her pocket and sees a message from Dr Herman, saying that she is laying down. 

Arizona goes to the computer and begins to pull April's reports and scans together. Then decides to go ahead and wake Dr Herman to let her know that they have something to work on today. 

Knocking on the door to the on-call room, Arizona pauses. No answer. She knocks again and then decides to just go in, what if she's sick. "Dr Herman? Dr Herman, I have an important…” stopping in her tracks as she sees the bottom set of scrubs on the floor, she spins around not wanting to see who it is.

“Occupied Robbins. Don’t you know what occupied means?” Herman snaps.

“You said a nap,, not. Whatever, when you’re done I need a consult Dr Herman.” Arizona says over her shoulder, then quickly shuts the door. 

She ducks into the supply room to think for a moment. Oh crap, she realizes now what this means. First there was the weirdness of Herman eating a different flavor of ice cream for breakfast everyday last week. Now she’s having sex in the on-call room with a fellow from oncology? Ick, did she meet him at Dr Warren’s office? Looking out the door she sees Alex walk by, she reaches out and grabs him as he stops to check his phone.

“What are you doing in here?” he asks. “Are you alone?” he adds with a smirk.

“Yes, I am alone. Do you remember what types of brain tumors cause risky behavior? 

“No, I’m not neuro. Ask Dr Shepard, we have two of them!” he says as he bolts from the room.

“Oh good point.” Arizona says to the closed door and turns around. She shakes her head, then says out loud to herself, "Oh that would be bad, if I only I could do bad." She looks at her phone and drops it in her pocket, sighs and walks out the door. 

Sitting in the lounge going over the ultrasounds, Arizona is relieved to see Dr Herman enter. “Well don’t you have a healthy glow!” the blonde can’t resist remarking.

“Yes, Dr Robbins. Orgasms are amazing, which is why I don’t understand you begrudging me one? Is this a lesbian thing or are you just in the habit of stealing peoples orgasms.”Dr Herman spits out.

Standing up to defend herself, Robbins replies, “I am not an orgasm thief!” Then sits down realizing how that may sound to others. Herman sits too and the whisper angrily at each other.  
“This is private, and not your business. Robbins you need to back off!”

“Oh I don’t think so. What you have told me and your recent behavior changes indicate to me that I need more information…I am a doctor. It is my nature to diagnose and fix people. Now what kind of tumor is it exactly” she demands, not backing down because she knows that she is right. 

“Back off Robbins. I’m not asking. I am telling. Back off, you don’t know me well enough to know if my behavior has changed. This is not your concern. You know all that you need to know. “ with that Herman storms off.

Oh great Arizona realizes that they didn't talk about April’s tests. Picking up her tablet, Arizona pulls up Kepner’s blood work and all of the tests they have on her. May as well start at the beginning she thinks. Then she remembers Bailey’s genome project. She grabs her phone.

AZ: Did Kepner or Avery participate in your genome test project?  
MB: They both did, why?  
AZ: Can you meet me in your lab in 10 min?  
MB: I’m there now, come on down.

After a short discussion about genome mapping and its potential uses in fetal surgery Bailey agrees to send her the files on April and Jackson. She only had to promise to get it back on the board agenda for next month's budget meeting. Leaving the lab, she decides to stop by Neurology and talk with Amelia, asking her for some background on inoperable brain tumors. Amelia tells her there are many kinds of brain tumors and depending on their locations even simple ones could be ruled inoperable. "I'd really need to see the tests and read the scans before I could tell you if its inoperable to me." she says confidently. 

Leaving the neuro office, Arizona gets a text from Rebecca.

RB: Time for lunch?  
AZ: R U in ur office?  
RB: Yes?

“Knock, knock” Arizona says as she enters the office. "How are things going in the ER today?

“Well hello. and your friend Dr. Kepner is amazing.” Rebecca smiles brightly, then stands up and walks over to her. “How are you? Busy day?”

“You don’t want to know. Unfortunately, I don’t have much time. I need to track down Dr. Herman for a consult.” Arizona shivers at the thought of the last time she tracked her down.

Rebecca notices it and rolls her eyes a bit as she asks, “is that what I don’t want to know about?”

In the elevator alone with Rebecca, Arizona can’t help but ask her, “Did you ever see Dr Herman’s brain scans? How does she know its inoperable? Obviously neither of our Dr Shepherds have seen it and they are leading in the field?” 

Turning to Arizona, Rebecca reaches out to touch her arm. “Arizona don’t do this. Unless she asked for your help and I'll bet that she has probably told you to back off at least twice now, right?” Rebecca cautions. Arizona stands quietly looking down, but she looks up and nods in agreement. 

Finishing her smoothie, Arizona decides it is time to find Dr Herman. Rebecca says goodbye and heads to the ER. Arizona walks off the elevator and as she enters the Ped’s office, she sees Edwards and Herman looking at the ultrasounds. They look up at her, and Herman motions for her to sit down.

“What do you think Dr Herman?” Arizona asks

“Is this the consult?” She asks showing Arizona the scan.

“Yes, what is your diagnosis?” Arizona asks.

“You’re my fellow and obviously you've already studied the scans, what is your diagnosis doctor? Herman counters.

“Osteogenesis Imperfecta type II based on the obvious, but if you look at the genome mapping on both of the parents, there are no indicators for it.” she replies, handing over her own tablet with the genome results.

“The parents have been genome mapped? Well, that is… wait, how did you get this already? You only mentioned this to me a few hours ago?” Dr Herman says confused. Then adds, “do you know the parents, Dr Robbins?”

“Yes, actually. This is Jackson and April’s baby Dr. Herman. When Dr Bailey received the grant for a genome project several of the interns volunteered to be test subjects. I spoke with Dr. Bailey and she provided these reports. I did not tell her exactly why I needed them, but I’m sure that she knows April had an ultrasound today.” Arizona adds.

“How did you determine which indicators would indicate OIP?” Dr Herman inquires, curious because she wrote a paper on it that has not yet been published.

“The notes that you gave me for the Springfield surgery were written on the back of drafts of your journal article outlining genome mapping for OIP. I just happened to notice it and since we have a genome lab, I made a copy of it. Because…” she looks away not wanting to say anything more in front of Edwards.

“Wow, you really do read my notes.” remarks Herman proudly. “OK, so if it’s not OIP, then what is it Dr. Robbins? 

“I’m working on that. Let me show you…” Arizona reaches over for the tablet to pull up her notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really thought this chapter they would finally have sex, but this week's episode gave me a whole different track to follow. . . any feedback out there?


	11. Chapter 11

When Arizona and Dr Herman walk in to the conference room, Arizona knows that they know about the Osteogenesis Imperfecta. April’s face is swollen from crying and Jackson’s eyes are red and blotchy, so Arizona blurts out, “Its not Osteogenesis Imperfecta Stage II.”

“What? How do you know that?” April immediately counters. “We saw the scan, we checked the…”

“April, Jackson,” Arizona starts again, “Do you remember the genome project that Dr Bailey started 2 years ago? I pulled your genome map reports and neither of you have any of the indicators for Osteogenesis Imperfecta. But there are additional tests that we would like to run and we want to genome map the baby as soon as possible.” adding the last part, Arizona can’t help but smile confidently and encouragingly. 

“What Dr Robbins is trying to say, is we think we can fix this.” Dr Herman interjects. “Let us walk you through what we've found so far and the tests that we want to do this week.”

The meeting goes better than they hoped. And April and Jackson agree to let them know first thing tomorrow morning about going forward. But Arizona isn't worried. She knows that they will and she goes ahead and schedules the tests for tomorrow afternoon. 

In the elevator on her way out, she realizes that tomorrow could be another really long day, so she goes down to the daycare to see if she can catch Callie and Sofia. As she rounds the corner, she sees Rebecca and Gabe leaving. They see her and Rebecca stops, then looks back, so Arizona knows that Callie is in there picking up Sofia. She nods, then greets them both hugging Rebecca lightly and bending down to say hello to Gabe. He shyly hides between Rebecca’s legs. And then Sofia runs up to Arizona, “Mama, Mama!” She says as she almost knocks the blonde over. Arizona laughs then realizes that she can’t stand up from this position. Both Rebecca and Callie realize it too and they awkwardly offer her a hand to help her up. Arizona looks up at them both and shrugs, then let’s them both help her.   
“I really need to remember that I can’t do that anymore.” she admits. 

Callie looks a little confused and is trying to figure out why Arizona is at pick up when its her night, then she decides that she’s there to see Rebecca, so she quickly says goodbye and turns to leave.   
Arizona motions to Rebecca that she’ll call her later, then calls out, “Callie, wait. I need to talk to you.”

Callie stops and turns slowly. “What?” she says sharply, then looks down, puts her hand on her face. “I’m sorry. It’s just been a long day and I’m off tomorrow and would just like to get home.” she explains.

“Well, I was going to ask you for help tomorrow. I am coming in early to meet with April and Jackson, then we’re going, hopefully, to be doing testing and I would really like to stay until the results come in…” she explains carefully.

“Oh. I heard about that, it’s incredibly sad. How are they, wait… tests? I thought the baby had Osteogenesis Imperfecta Stage II, there is no treatment for it? Do you mean there’s hope?” she asks excitedly.

“Thanks to the genome project, yes we think there is hope. We want to genome map the baby tomorrow. There is so much that we don’t know about OIP and since both parents were genome mapped, we think that once we map the baby we’ll be able to determine what is causing it. And hopefully we can treat it. But it going to take a lot of work in the lab with Bailey tomorrow and it would be really helpful to me if I didn't have Sofia tomorrow night. I didn't realize that you were taking tomorrow off though so I can work something else out.” 

“Arizona, its not a problem at all, but you know what, if you take her tonight, then I can sleep in tomorrow. And that would be amazing. Then I’ll come by and get her later in the morning.  
If you want to come with us to the car, I’ll drop you both off.” Callie offers.

“Yay!” Arizona says to Sofia, “Wanna spend another night with Mama?” she asks her.

Looking at Sofia sleeping in her crib, Arizona can’t help but be happy. She and Callie are actually working out this single parenting thing. Then she remembers the look on Callie’s face when she saw Rebecca lean down to help her up. Yeah, its all good until one of us starts dating she thinks. Looking at her phone she realizes that she should call Rebecca before it gets any later. She promised her an update on April & Jackson’s baby.


	12. Chapter 12

Dropping Gabe off early, Rebecca is surprised to see Sofia there already. Arizona wasn't kidding about wanting to get an early start. With April out of the ER again today, Rebecca is ready for a long day herself. But excited because she is a trauma doctor at heart and only took the administrative job because she has a family and she’s damn good at it.

Heading up to her office, she is surprised to run into Dr Herman in the elevator. Pretty sure this woman has been avoiding her for weeks. “Why Nicole, I heard a rumor that you worked here.” Rebecca says sarcastically.   
“Just a rumor? I assumed Dr Robbins has been giving you full reports.” Herman retorts.  
“Not really, but she has been asking a lot of questions. Don’t underestimate her. She was top of the class in Med School, our Med school.” She adds. “But then we have many amazing doctors at our hospital, not to mention two of the top Neurologists in the country.” she adds as the elevator doors open and she exits. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure she made her point. 

Dr Herman stands with her arms crossed and then angrily reaches out to punch the door close button. 

Arizona is standing at the nurse’s station when the elevator opens and she starts to greet Dr Herman, but sees the scowl on her face and changes her mind. About that time, she gets a text   
RB: “good luck today. Just saw NH and you’re going to need it.”  
AZ: “no kidding. Thanks.”

The elevator opens again and she sees April and Jackson. Relieved to see them first thing, she hopes it means they want to do the testing. 

“Good morning.” Arizona says hopefully. Jackson looks down for a moment then at April. She nods for him to speak.

“Good morning” he responds. “Arizona, how soon can we start the tests?” he asks.

“Let me check with Dr Herman and Bailey and I’ll let you know,” she takes them into the lounge while she goes to the Peds office to check with Herman. “Knocking lightly on the door as she enters, she sees Dr Herman on the phone. “Yes, send everything and do it today please.” ending the call she spins around to face Arizona. “What do you need Dr Robbins?” she asks sharply.

“Dr Kepner and Dr Avery are here to start the testing!” she says happily.  
Surprised but relieved that they came first thing, she stands up quickly, “then lets get started. Did you call Dr Bailey yet?”

Later in the lab with Bailey, Arizona is anxiously awaiting the genome reports. Finally, Bailey tells her to leave and go get some lunch. So Arizona leaves and heads down to the ER to see how Rebecca’s day is going. Walking down the back hall, she sees Amelia in one of the lesser used consultation rooms. She knocks and walks in, amazed at all the scans on the walls. “What are you working on? Is that a butterfly tumor?” she asks. 

“That my friend is a beautiful specimen of a Glioblastoma, look how it starts in the frontal lobe and practically extends into the hypothalamus. Just spectacular.” she adds glancing sideways at Arizona. 

“Who’s the patient?” Arizona asks.

“I don’t know. Dr Warren just sent everything over and asked me to look at it confidentially. He redacted the patient’s first name and date of birth, so I’m not sure.” she adds. 

Arizona’s eyes get big, “Did you say Dr Warren?” she asks.

“Yes, from Mercy West. Do you know him?” Dr Shepherd asks.

“No, but I think I know who the patient is.” the blonde replies quietly.

“Wait, is this the case you were just asking me about?” she asks excitedly. 

Arizona nods yes, “but I can’t tell you who it is.” she adds.

“Well I will meet them soon enough, because I’m going to remove this tumor and the sooner, the better!” Amelia says confidently.

****

Hurrying back to the Genome Lab with Bailey’s kale smoothie. Arizona can’t help but hope for more good news. But one look at Bailey and she drops to the chair. “What is it?” she asks sitting the smoothie down away from the computer.   
“I was hoping you’d bring me back cheeseburger?” Bailey says as she grabs the drink and takes a big drink of it. 

“How do you drink those? I can do spinach and avocado, but Kale is hardcore.” Arizona says impressed. 

“Just be glad that your triglycerides are not as high as mine, so you won’t have to drink them.” Bailey retorts. “The mapping is coming in now, so I’ll have a comparison for you in about 30 minutes if you want to call Dr Herman to join us for the review.” she adds.

“OK, I’ll let her know.” Arizona is so relieved that Bailey’s sour face was a result of her lunch and not the reports. Herman’s phone goes straight to voice mail, so she leaves her a message that the reports are due in 30 minutes. A few minutes later Arizona’s phone beeps to indicate a message.   
NH: Start without me, I’ll be at least an hour. Don’t ask!  
Arizona sends an “OK”, then turns to Bailey. “I didn't even know she knew how to text. But she says to start without her.”

“Hey, just because some of us don’t text, doesn't mean we don’t know how. It just means we don’t want to. Texting is dangerous.” She retorts. “Look how many people we treat in the ER who injure themselves because they are looking at their phone instead of where they are going.” she adds.

Rolling her eyes, Arizona looks at her phone as another text comes in. This one from Callie, its a picture of her and Sofia at the Zoo. Arizona shows it to Bailey. 

Jackson walks in to the lab and they both look at him a moment, then Bailey asks, “Are you sure you want to be here for this part? We will probably end up with more questions than answers.” she warns. 

“Yes, I know. But I need information. I can’t take waiting with nothing to go on. Maybe you can just explain the process to me again, before you start your analysis.” he asks quietly.

Bailey takes a deep breath and calmly begins to review it for him, “OK, the first step is to compare the baby’s blood to April’s, since both of their DNA is in the amniotic fluid. We will need to isolate April’s DNA. Once we've done that, then do the same thing with your blood.This helps us to determine which parent’s genetic traits are dominant. The actually genome mapping won’t be ready for 2 weeks. But this process allows us to get started identifying genetic markers and from that we can start to analyze the baby’s DNA and look for anomalies.”

As Bailey finishes, Jackson looks down and takes a deep breath. “You’re right. I don’t want to be here for this part. Look I’m going to check on April again and make sure she’s not freaking out. Fortunately, she is still sleepy from the amniocentesis. Thank you for suggesting the sedative, Dr Robbins.” he adds.

“You’re welcome Dr Avery.” Arizona says and puts her arm around his shoulder. “We will talk tomorrow. Don’t expect to hear from us tonight. Get April home and try to rest up.” she adds. 

As Jackson leaves, Dr Herman enters. She looks at both of them and says, “I’m not that late, did you get the results early?”

“No.” Dr Bailey responds, “He wanted to be here for the analysis, but I talked him into going up to be with his wife. There’s no way he could be in here for this, his head would explode from all the genetic possibilities.” she adds.

The printer goes off and they all three look at each other and begin pulling the pages down and laying them out on the table. 

Several hours later, they are exhausted, but not done. Dr Herman is obviously struggling to focus, so Arizona suggests that they take a break. “We've been at this four hours now. Its 6 pm, how about we take a dinner break and rest our eyes.” She looks over at Dr Herman and then to Bailey.   
Bailey realizes that something is up, so she jumps up and agrees to the break. “Look, my head is killing me and I am starving. I have to get something to eat. I’ll be back in an hour.” she adds as she leaves the lab.

Looking up at Arizona, Dr Herman hesitates a moment, “I had an interesting consult with Dr Shepherd today, Dr. Robbins.”   
Trying to play very cool, Arizona responds, “Really? I didn't know he was back from Washington.”   
“He isn't. I met with Amelia Shepherd, head of Neurology.” She waits to see Arizona’s response.   
“Oh and what is the case?” she asks carefully.

Dr Herman is surprised. She’d heard that Robbins and the younger Shepherd were friends, so she is very surprised that they haven’t discussed her tumor. She decides to continue. “Apparently my tumor isn't inoperable. Dr Shepherd seems to think she can remove it.” Dr Herman states still trying to process it.

“Oh my gosh, that’s good news! I think that is good news. You don’t look like. Wait, is that where you were before we started the analysis?” Arizona is worried about her now. “No wonder you look exhausted. Go home. Bailey and I will get a few more hours in and we’ll all look at it fresh in the morning.” 

“Thank you Dr Robbins. I think I will do that.” The older woman gets up slowly and almost smiles at Arizona. “I’ll see you first thing tomorrow and we’ll figure this out. I hope you’re documenting this process, because this is going to be one hell of Journal article. Imagine winning the Harper Avery for saving Harper Avery’s grand kid!”


	13. Chapter 13

Yawning as she enters the lab, Arizona is surprised to see Meredith and Callie there with Bailey. “Good Morning...everyone,” she says surprised.

“Yes, it is Dr Robbins, and it seems we have some additional help this morning.” Bailey adds.

Meredith comes around the desk to stand beside Bailey, “We just wanted to see how the analysis is going and we decided to come in early in case you could use some fresh eyes on it.” she offers.

“OK.” Arizona says as she looks at Bailey. “Maybe we should review what we've found so far and then you both can follow along and ask us questions, make sure we haven’t missed anything.” Bailey nods approval and begins the review.

About an hour in to it and Karev stops by with coffee for Arizona and a breakfast smoothie for Bailey. She looks at it for a minute and then tastes it.

“Hey. How is it going in here?” he asks and then looks at Meredith and Callie, “sorry didn't know you two would be here.” he shrugs.

“No problem Karev, I have a meeting in about 15 minutes. But this looks promising…” Callie says as she looks at Bailey then at Arizona. “I think you’re on the right track. Let me know if you there’s anything I can help you with," tearing up, she pauses a moment, "I just can’t imagine what April and Jackson…” then Callie just leaves abruptly. They all look at Arizona and she just stands there, then Meredith throws up her hands and exclaims, “Ah hell, I’ll go.”

“What? She broke up with me. I don’t have to go after her.” Arizona explains and then takes a drink of her coffee. 

As Karev leaves, Dr Herman walks in and Dr Bernard is with her. “Nicole was updating me on this process and I am truly fascinated. How is it going?” she asks Dr Bailey.

Before Bailey can speak, Dr Herman motions for Arizona to follow her out to the hall. “Excuse us a moment.” she states as they step out.

“I just want to make sure that you know that the decision to have the surgery is not up for discussion. I do not want you badgering Dr Shepherd for information behind my back. This decision is mine and mine alone. Do you understand?” Dr Herman snaps at the blonde.

“I do understand Dr Herman. But do you understand that as a board member of this hospital, you work for me? I have been very patient with you Doctor, but here’s the thing… You have valuable knowledge that I need to learn from you and you want to teach me. So let’s make damn sure that we figure out a way for that to happen! Now, let’s get back in there and see if we can save this baby!” Arizona snaps back and then turns to walk back into the lab.

Dr Herman follows her, her face is flushed and she is obviously pissed off. Bailey stops talking and Rebecca takes the clue and mentions that she is due in the ER and leaves. Out in the hall, she sends a text.

RB: Woo, that looked tense. OK?

Arizona looks at her phone, then looks up and sees Rebecca in the doorway and sends her a slight wink and looks back quickly to Bailey who has begun reviewing the analysis with Herman.

After a couple of hours, they decide to take a break. Herman has another appointment with Shepherd, Bailey has a consult and Arizona has agreed to meet with April and Jackson and give them a preliminary report. But first she heads to Peds to check on her patient from the weekend. She runs into Callie in the hall and they stop for a moment. “Callie…” Arizona starts.  
“No, it’s fine. I’m fine. Look I have been thinking about the bone density issue and I have some ideas. Do you have some time to discuss it?” she asks.

“Absolutely. I am meeting with April and Jackson this afternoon. Do you want to discuss it over lunch? I can meet you in the cafeteria in 20 minutes?” Arizona suggests.

“Yes, I’ll meet you there.” Callie responds and smiles, then stops smiling. Turns and walks off. 

Arizona starts to say something, but thinks better of it. Then Alex walks up to her and smirks, “You used to be a nice person.”

“I am a nice person!” she pushes him away and walks off to see her patient.

Later in the cafeteria, Callie shows Arizona the journal article on the Bio Patch that regenerates missing or damaged bone by inserting DNA into nano-sized particles to introduce bone-making genetics at the cellular level. “It has not been done in utero, but that doesn't mean we can’t try it in the lab?” Callie says excitedly.  
Impressed, Arizona almost squeals in excitement. “Callie, this is huge.” the blonde says. Then picks up her phone, “We have to show this to Dr Herman and Bailey!” 

Back in the lab, the doctors review the article and then Bailey goes on line to see what they have published. She and Herman decide to work on it together and Arizona and Callie get paged to the ER for a consult. 

As they walk into the ER smiling and happy, everyone stares at them confused. “What?” Callie barks at them. Arizona sees Dr Bernard and walks over to her. “Hey, you paged Peds?”

“Yeah, follow me.” She says walking over to the trauma room. “ 7 year old on a scooter vs a teenager in a car. Broken right femur,” she nods to Callie who has just walked up, “as well as possible abdominal injuries. CT should be here any minute.” 

Arizona begins examination and motions for Callie to follow her into the next room. “17 year old texting and driving, swerving to miss the scooter, he hit a streetlamp and the broken glass severed the tendons in his right hand.” Callie begins examining the patient and Rebecca goes back over to check on the little girl.

“I didn't realize you were on call today. I expected to see Karev.” Rebecca comments.

“Well, he just went in to the OR, so it rolled over to me. It’s nice to get out of the lab though, I’m not going to lie. However, Callie just found a Collegan study that may just change everything!”   
“That’s fantastic. I can't wait to hear all about it…” she raises her eyebrows at Arizona and heads out as CT enters the trauma room. 

Pushing the gurney up to surgery, Arizona calls out, “Dr Bernard, CT shows an abdominal bleed, we’ve go to get her in to surgery now, can you find the parents? Let’s move Wilson.” She shouts at Jo.   
“Can I scrub in?” Jo asks.   
“Yes, just help me get her up there now!” Arizona barks.

Dr Bernard enters the OR just as Wilson is closing up the patient. Arizona goes over to talk with her. “The parents are in the waiting room. They got here right as you took her up. so I reviewed the procedure with them and they signed off. How did it go?”  
They walk out of the OR and into the scrub room as they talk, “It went well. Even let Wilson close the bleed and she’s closing the patient now.” Taking off her mask and gown, Arizona adds, “I’ll go talk with the parents. Oh and how would you feel if I look at a condo in your building? Would that be weird? Its just, you picked the best building on the Waterfront…” she trails off as she gauges Rebecca’s reaction. 

“I know I did. And what would be weirder, would be. you avoiding the best building on the Waterfront, because I live there.” she counters playfully, “Let’s have lunch this weekend and I’ll give you a tour of the building. The workout room is amazing, they even have day care.” She adds as they walk out into the hall. 

“OK, its a date!” Arizona says, right as Callie walks out of the other OR. Callie raises her eyebrows questioningly.

“We’re having lunch, I’m going to look at another condo.” she starts to explain.

“OK. But for the record, I didn't ask.” she states as she walks off.

Running late she enters the conference room to meet with April and Jackson. Before she can begin, Callie, Bailey and Dr Herman join them. They are all smiling and excited. April and Jackson look at each other and take a deep breathe.


	14. Chapter 14

“Sorry, I am late, but there is woman singing out there and she is amazing…” Arizona exclaims as she enters Rebecca’s condo. 

“Come here,” the brunette gently pulls the blonde towards the patio, which is set for lunch and the music from the street floats up to them. “She plays here almost every Saturday during lunch,” she says with bright eyes and mischievous smile. She pulls out a chair for Arizona and motions for her to sit. Arizona can’t help but be delighted. It is a beautiful day and here she is sitting across from a beautiful friend who has taken the time to put together lunch for her. The blonde closes her eyes for a moment just to feel the sun on her face and listen carefully to the music, the singer is covering Feeling Good by Nina Simone. Perfect song for this moment, Arizona thinks as she opens her eyes. Seeing Rebecca approaching the table with her hands full, she is about to stand up when Rebecca says, “don’t even think about getting up. I’ve got this.” she sets the salads down and then sits in the chair beside her. Rebecca listens to the song for a moment and then says, “Perfect”, and reaches over to squeeze Arizona’s hand. Grey blue eyes study her for a moment and then lean towards her, meeting her halfway, Rebecca can’t help but gently kiss her lips and revel in the feeling of excited contentment. 

Pulling back, the both open their eyes and smile. “Mmm, the combination of this song, a beautiful afternoon and you is a dangerous combination,” she says with a dazzling smile.

“I think its just what the doctor ordered,” Arizona says with a slightly husky voice, that resonates deep inside of the other woman. They kiss again, this time more intensely, Arizona reaches up to plunge her hands into the dark curls to pull the other woman towards her. Rebecca pulls away gently breaking contact. 

“Whoa”, sitting back in an effort to let the intensity between them dissipate, the brunette smiles and looks down for a moment. Looking back up she notices that the blonde has sat back and closed her eyes savoring the feeling. Rebecca can’t help but admire how gorgeous Arizona looks sitting in the sunshine.  
Just then Arizona slowly opens her eyes and puts her chin in her hand, and looks sweetly at Rebecca, and simply says, “I know.” 

They begin eating their salads and stealing glances at each other. Both minds reeling from the exchange. 

Arizona can’t believe how easy it is to be near Rebecca. She feels the sexual tension, but its a comfortable feeling, not something she wants to rush. It almost feels inevitable. 

Rebecca also can’t believe how intensely she feels about Arizona, yet she doesn't want to rush in to it. The attraction is undeniably mutual, which somehow takes the pressure off and makes her want to savor every moment with this woman. Smiling Rebecca thinks back to that moment in med school, Arizona a bit tipsy, trying to impress her by opening up another bottle of wine, but the cork won’t budge. She puts the bottle between her feet and pulls with both hands. Suddenly, the cork releases and red wine sprays them both. Laughing, they collapse together onto the floor of the kitchen. Rebecca can’t help but lean in to kiss the wine off the younger woman’s face, unfortunately, that causes the bottle to tip over and spill onto both of them. Laughing harder. Arizona manages to stand up and holds out her hand to help Rebecca up. Without saying a word, she leads them both out the door and across the hall. Shutting the door to the apartment, Arizona pushes her against the door kissing her with full body contact. Immediately, they begin taking off their clothes and the blonde pulls her into the bathroom. 

“Rebecca?”  
The brunette feels the hand on her arm, then recognizes her name. Slightly flushed by the intensity of the memory, she looks down first, then up.

“Sorry, I just...um, you were saying?” 

“I don’t think it was near as interesting as where you just went, share?” she asks with a big smile.

“If I tell you, it may derail our afternoon,” the smoky brown eyes twinkle dangerously. Arizona matches the brunette’s intensity and then reaches for her ice water. Before taking a sip, she motions to Rebecca and says “I haven’t had a derailed afternoon in long time...”

Looking at her watch, Rebecca smiles and says, “Noted. But I have a surprise for you and we’re going to be late.”

“Late?” she asks.

Picking up the plates, Rebecca heads inside. “Yes. Let’s head upstairs to start the tour.”

****

The elevator opens and they step out into a huge open space, solid windows and clear glass walls separating the rooms. There is an indoor pool, daycare, gym equipment, weight room all along the outside of the space. The center is the elevator and on either side of it are the locker rooms. 

Rebecca leads her over to the pool and they pause for a moment watching a woman swimming laps. Arizona looks down for a moment and frowns. Sadly remembering how much she used to enjoy swimming laps before…Looking up again, she sees that Rebecca has walked over to the ladder to talk with the woman. She reaches down and helps the woman up the ladder. That’s when Arizona realizes that the woman is an amputee. She didn't even notice the crutches beside the pool. She goes over and picks up the crutches and helps her slip them onto her arms, but can’t help but stare at the flipper dangling from her stump.

‘Arizona, I’d like you to meet Melanie. Melanie is training for the same triathlon that I am doing next month.” Rebecca explains.

Shaking the woman’s hand and stealing a glance at Rebecca. Arizona can’t help but ask her, “How long have you been swimming with that prosthetic? You make it look effortless.” she adds.

“I just got this one about three months ago. It’s the third one that I’ve tried and the best so far.” she explains as she moves over to sit on a chair, the other women join her and sit too.

“Arizona, Rebecca tells me that you used to be a swimmer.” Melanie states. “And she also mentioned that you’re an amputee.” 

Shooting Rebecca a surprised look, Arizona takes a deep breathe, she usually avoids conversations with other amputees, but this woman is healthy and active. She is about the same size as Arizona too. Her curiosity gets the best of her, so she starts talking with her.  
At one point Rebecca looks at her phone and wanders off to take a call. They barely notice as they make plans to meet at the pool the next day so Arizona can try swimming.

Walking back towards them, Rebecca smiles. She was a little concerned that Arizona wouldn't be receptive to meeting Melanie and she feared ruining what had been a wonderful afternoon. Quite pleased to see Arizona so animated and excited, happy to see a bit of that bubbly med student that she used to know and secretly admire.

“Well, ladies. I’m sorry to break this up but Arizona, we need to head off to our next appointment…” 

“Next appointment?” Arizona asks looking a bit confused.

“Yes, I mentioned to my Realtor that I had a friend looking for a place and she just listed one in this building. I arranged for you to see it first!” Rebecca says, obviously quite pleased with herself. 

“Yay!” Arizona can’t contain her excitement. She stands up quickly and rushes to hug the brunette. Rebecca waves goodbye to Melanie and grabs Arizona’s hand to lead her away. Arizona waves too and yells back, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning!”

Walking from room to room, admiring the hardwood floors and built-in cabinets, Arizona can’t contain her excitement. She practically squeals when she sees the master bedroom has a gas fireplace and floor to ceiling windows in one corner. The fourth floor is perfect, just high enough to have a decent view of the harbor, but not too high that she couldn't exit the building on the stairs in case of a fire. Thank god, that Rebecca is asking the Realtor the tough questions, as Arizona is busy picturing herself and Sofia living here. Each bedroom has its own bath and walk-in closets. And Arizona loves the open floor plan, with so much natural light. At one point the Realtor takes a call and Arizona walks over to the brunette and pulls her out to the patio. 

“What do you think?” Rebecca can’t help but ask.

“I think I love it.” she squeals. “But you've asked all the tough questions, so do you think its a good investment?” the blonde asks seriously. 

Smiling broadly, the brunette says, “It will be a great investment!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine posted a video of a woman in Seattle who was singing Feeling Good and its near the harbor. It seemed like the perfect song for this chapter...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to the sexy times...

Climbing out of the pool. Arizona can’t believe how amazing she feels. Although she ran cross country in high school and continued to run through college and med school, she never really enjoyed it as much as she did swimming. Swimming was always her favorite escape. 

Grinning, she can’t help but smile at Melanie as she holds up another prosthetic to try. “This one felt really good, but I didn't feel like I was getting much movement,” she says as she removes the flipper and hands it up to her new friend.  
“Yeah? Well, that is exactly what I thought of it too. I keep it in my bag because I can wear it if I’m just playing in the pool with my niece,” as she talks she fits the flipper to her stump and is about to slip into the pool, when she realizes Arizona needs help getting this one on. “Here let me help”, she says as Arizona comes up the ladder and sits beside her.

Heads together, Melanie shows the blonde the trick to getting this one on, the fit is almost perfect. Sitting side by side, Arizona looks down, then sideways. Then she looks up embarrassed. “I have to confess, I’ve been avoiding this for months. My ex, she tried to get me to go to a support group at the YWCA for amputees, but I couldn't do it. It just makes me sad to think about a bunch of broken people sitting around talking about being broken.” Pausing she looks around, then continues. “Thank you for showing me what ‘not broken’ looks like.”

Taking a deep breathe, Melanie looks down at the water, then up to Arizona’s face.  
“You are so lucky to have people who support you. My first year as an amputee was spent angry and on the floor. I wouldn't let anyone help me. I tried to do everything myself. The turning point was when my brother brought another amputee over to my apartment to meet me. Can you believe, that he went to the Seattle Triathlon club and asked if any of them knew an amputee? Then he tracks down this poor woman, explains my situation and convinces her to come to my apartment to talk with me.” She pauses here and wipes the tears from her face. “It completely changed my life.” Reaching over to touch the blonde’s arm, “When Rebecca saw me swimming laps and told me about you, I didn't even hesitate when she asked me to meet with you, I knew it was my opportunity to share what was shared with me.” Slipping into the pool, she adds, “Now lets see what you've got Blondie!”  
Wiping the tears off her face, Arizona slips into the pool and takes off after her.

Leaving the locker room, Arizona and Melanie hug good bye just as the elevator opens and Rebecca steps out. Melanie and the brunette chat a moment and hug goodbye and Melanie steps into the waiting elevator and leaves. Arizona grabs Rebecca’s hand and moves to a bench to sit down. The blonde’s eyes are a bright blue that Rebecca hasn't seen before. “You look amazing, good work out?” she asks, putting her arm around her.

Leaning into her, Arizona can’t help but smile with tears in her eyes, she looks up and says, “Thank you. I feel amazing. I didn't realize how much I missed swimming. How did you know?"  
Biting her lip, she hesitates, “Several times in med school, I saw you coming in to the pool when I was leaving. When I met Melanie at the Tri training group and we started working out together since we both live here, I mentioned you to her and she wanted to meet you".

Putting her fingers on the Rebecca’s lips, the blonde looks her eyes, “I said thank you and now I’d like to show you”… standing up she pulls her up and towards the elevator, pushing her in she starts kissing her fiercely.

Closing the condo door Rebecca turns around and Arizona pushes her against the door, kissing her deeply. The brunette responds, pulling the damp t-shirt over the blonde’s head and running her fingertips over her back to find the clasp of her bra. Arizona pulls at the Rebecca’s tank top lifting it over her head and spinning her around, backing her up to the couch. The both fall over and Rebecca grabs her tightly so they don’t fall off. Then using the momentum of the fall, Rebecca rolls Arizona under her and straddles her. Pushing her hands over her head, she teases the blonde with light kisses on her neck, working her way down her breasts. Pausing to tease each nipple. The blonde laughs deeply, “Oh, I am going to be on top soon! And you will enjoy every minute of it...I assure you.” she threatens joyfully.  
“We’ll see. I may not let you.” the brunette returns playfully and adjusts her position so that her thigh is well placed between Arizona’s legs. She can feel the heat of her against her knee and she pauses for a moment. “I think we need more room…” she exclaims as she helps the blonde up and pushes her towards the bedroom.  
Twisting around, Arizona pulls her towards her and Rebecca takes a few more steps and then pushes her onto the bed. She pauses a moment, just to looks at Arizona laying in front of her. "My god, you are so beautiful", she exclaims as she crawls up the bed. Smoothly, the blonde reaches down and removes her leg, as Rebecca falls on top of her and removes her underwear easily. “Nice technique there Dr. Bernard”, she says thickly. Stretching out so they are skin to skin, Rebecca reaches around her and releases her bra. "Just wait," she husks, as she begins kissing her way down her body. Trailing her long fingers down her side, the brunette finally crosses over her thigh, parting her slightly, Rebecca pauses and looks up at Arizona, smiles and drops down to taunt her with her tongue. 

Arizona gasps at the contact, then moans and asks, “more, please!”

Rebecca complies and plunges two fingers in as as she pulls and sucks on her swollen clit. Building quickly, Arizona cries out and her whole body trembles and she gasps and pulls at Rebecca’s arms as she says shakily, “Don’t move your hand, but please baby, please come up here beside me.”  
Rebecca moves up and kisses her, gently cupping her wetness. Shock waves erupt and the blonde trembles again, with both hands she cups the brunette’s face and kisses her gently trying to catch her breath. 

“Um, that was amazing,” she says tasting herself on Rebecca’s lips. Taking an exaggerated breathe, she adds “But now it’s my turn,” 

And without warning she leverages herself and pushes Rebecca onto her back. Impressed by the maneuver, the brunette rewards her with a deep sexy laugh, “Nice technique Dr Robbins.”

Arizona looks up and flashes her amazing dimples and with eyes twinkling, she begins teasing the taunt brown nipples with her tongue and teeth, carefully placing her leg against the other’s thigh and moving her body to trail her own taunt nipples teasingly down . 

Working her hands down Rebecca’s toned body and then underneath her, cupping her toned ass and lifting her slightly, then breathing in the scent of her before nosing into her folds and gently parting her with her tongue. Rebecca cried out, moaning deeply, both hands clutching the sheets. Encouraged, the blonde plunges her tongue deeper and then moves her hand to allow her thumb to massage her clit. Feeling her catch her breathe, Arizona slips two fingers in and begins thrusting. Moaning the brunette, grabs Arizona’s hair and pulls her mouth up to her, with her other hand she slips her hand into wetness and begins thrusting in sync with the other.

Arizona pulls away from the kiss to protest, but it is lost as the simultaneous motion get hypnotic as they both reach climax. Breathing heavily, they lay together just savoring the intimacy and then they smile and kiss. Arizona starts giggling, then Rebecca can't help but join her, confused she ask, "this is funny?" "No" Arizona tries to explain, "it was sexy. You're sexy." "And sexy is funny? I'm trying to understand this Dr. Robbins," she says as she begins tickling the blonde who squirms away and with Rebecca in pursuit, they both tumble off the bed laughing.


	16. Chapter 16

“Arizona?” 

Turning around, she sees Callie standing in the open door. “Hello, um, what are you." She starts to ask, then laughs, "you’re early.” she looks at her watch and clasps her hands together. 

“Sorry, is that a problem? I just wanted to see your new place." She says walking in with their daughter. "And Sofia has been talking non-stop about swimming… are you swimming?” she asks as Sofia drops her hand and runs up to hug her Mama.

“Yes, I am, and I’d like you to meet Melanie, my new friend and she is the reason that I am swimming again”. Melanie, Callie Torres.” Arizona introduces the two women and Callie notices that Sofia walks right up to Melanie and has obviously met her before.

Distracted by her daughter for a moment, Callie is confused. The rumor at the hospital says Arizona is seeing Dr Bernard, but this woman is obviously comfortable in Arizona’s condo already. Walking over to her to shake hands, she asks “So Melanie, what do you do?”.

“I am the director of a non-profit agency, maybe you've heard of it “Girls on the Run? We promote physical activity as a lifestyle for girls at the grade school level.” 

“Oh, wow. That sounds amazing. I’d love to hear more about it,” catching herself she adds, “sometime.” Moving back to the center of the room to face Arizona. “This place is gorgeous. Wow, I just. I thought, you’d buy a house. We never even looked at condos…”

“Well, this building has everything, there's a play ground on the roof, along with a roof top garden, not to mention an amazing view of the bay. I was hoping that you'd have time for a tour,” she can't help but be excited about everything. 

“Um, yes. But do you have time?” She looks over at Melanie, who stands up and now Callie realizes that she is an amputee as well. Interesting she thinks, I could barely get her to talk to another amputee and now she’s dating one?

“Yes, I can show you around and Mel will head up to the pool with Sofia.” Arizona states nonchalantly, then to her daughter. “Sofia, let’s get your swimsuit on!”. The little girl squeals excitedly and they go into her room. Arizona motions to her ex to follow them. So Callie goes down the hall to see her daughter’s room. It is very purple and girly, she can’t help but smile watching her ex-wife and daughter together. Remembering for a moment, how reluctant Arizona was to be a mom, but how amazing she is at it.

Walking back down the hall to the living room, she sees that Melanie has 2 bags by the door.  
“Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting?” she asks the smaller woman.

“Not at all. Today is pool play day, not a training day.” she explains.

“Training day?” Callie asks.

“Yes, Melanie is training for the Iron Girl." Arizona explains walking back into the room. "It's in three weeks. She and Rebecca are training together. They both live here, in the building.” she adds.

Just then there’s a knock on the door. Melanie is standing right there so she opens it. 

“Bec!” She exclaims and gives her a slight hug. Gabe walks right up to Sofia and does the same thing, then he goes to Arizona, who bends down and hugs him back.

“Hey, little man.” she says. Then moves over to greet Rebecca with a light kiss. Rebecca sees Sofia and her face brightens, then she looks up and sees Callie and her eyes dart back to Arizona surprised. 

Smoothly, she walks over to Callie to greet her, “Oh, hello Dr Torres.” I didn't realize that you were here, she looks at her watch.

“Yeah, I’m a bit early apparently…” she trails off, now she gets it, they are totally dating. Rebecca knew that she was early. Now Callie feels very awkward. “Um, Arizona can I talk to you a moment?” she motions to the open kitchen area away from the others. 

“Of course.” Arizona says as she looks quickly from Melanie to Rebecca and excuses herself.

Nervously, she turns around to face “Sorry, I’m just…” she pauses, then continues, “wow, it’s a little overwhelming to see you like this, you have a whole other life without...any way, I don’t want to intrude, I feel like I’m intruding. Am I, intruding?” she asks nervously.

“No, you were invited to come by. I wanted you to see the new place. I had planned to invite you up to the pool with us, but was going to warn you so you would have a choice and I didn't want this to be awkward. I’m sorry.” she looks carefully at Callie’s face, trying to read her but she is looking towards the floor.

Looking up, her smiling eyes surprise Arizona. “It is good to see you happy and settling in to a new life, it’s sad that its without me. But no, it’s good for you.” she says as she walks back to the group, over her shoulder she adds. “Now you said something about a tour…”.

Rebecca and Melanie go ahead up to the pool with the kids, while Arizona shows Callie around, takes her down to the doorman and introduces her and gets her a visitor’s pass and temporary parking sticker, so she can drop off and pick up Sofia more easily. 

When the elevator opens, Callie can’t help but whistle. The view of the Port of Seattle is amazing. Arizona takes her arm and pulls her over to the daycare, “Callie, I want you to meet Jennifer, she works weekends. “Hello Dr Torres.” Jennifer greets Callie and takes her over to show her the facility, while Arizona goes into the locker room to change into her swimsuit. 

As she is pulling out her crutches, she hears the door open and turns around to see Callie. 

“Wow, wow… Arizona, you look...great.” the brunette has to pause to take it all in, seeing Arizona in a swimsuit, the flipper, the sport crutches. She tears up.

Moving closer to Callie, Arizona reaches out to touch her arm. “You were right, you know. I should have gone to the Y.”

“You weren't ready. It wouldn't work until you were ready.” she concedes, putting her arm lightly around the blonde’s shoulder as they turn to head into the pool.

“Mama, Mommy… Watch me!” Sofia calls to them as soon as they enter the pool area. 

“OK Mija, be careful.” Callie can’t help but call after her. “Well, she is swimming like a fish. Arizona, that’s amazing. No wonder she talks about it so much.” Callie beams at her ex.

Laying her crutches near the ladder, Arizona slips down the ladder and into the pool. She swims easily over to Rebecca and Gabe. Gabe immediately swims over to Arizona and Rebecca goes over to the swim lane to get in some laps. Sofia, swims over to Arizona and Gabe goes to the wall near Melanie. He wants his flippers and snorkel, so she sets him up on the side and Callie brings them over and helps get them on him. 

Gabe takes off to the swim lane to snorkel, and as she comes back down the lane, she notices him and rolls under the rope to surprise him, swimming underneath him for a moment. She comes up for air and he raises his head to look for her. Laughing he pulls off his mask and she tickles him lightly. He squeals with delight. She looks over and sees Callie bending down by the pool kissing Sofia goodbye. She pauses a moment and Gabe and Rebecca wave to her and then she calls out, “bring your suit next time and join us!” 

Callie pauses a moment to look back at them. Gabe and Sofia are now sharing a float, Rebecca and Melanie are talking, and Arizona has begun swimming laps. 

****  
“Meredith, you should have seen them. She’s already unpacked her condo. Do you know how long it took us to unpack at the house?” Callie went straight to Meredith’s house after dropping off Sofia. 

“Well, Callie she has less stuff now. Plus she bought all new stuff. That is really the only way to move by the way.” she adds, topping off their glasses of wine. Setting the bottle down, Amelia comes downstairs in running gear. 

“The kids are napping, I’m going for a run.” she says pausing, to stretch a bit on the stairs.

Callie can’t help but check out Derek’s sister in running tights and tight tank as she walks past her and slips out the front door.

“Watch out for bears!” Meredith calls after her, then throws a pillow at Callie. “Down girl. That is my sister!”

“Sorry, I just well. Damn, maybe I need to start working out again. Have you seen Arizona?” shaking her head a bit, “She used to swim all the time when we first dated, before Africa.”

“Just put in a workout room, that’s what we did. Of course, now that my husband has left me, I have all kinds of time to work out,” she says harshly, then adds “Thanks Obama!”.


	17. Thanks for Reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank everyone for reading my first fan fic.

I am not sure I have more to this story. If you have any comments or questions that could prompt me to continue this one, I am definitely open to them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, here's a short chapter to get me back into this. Thanks to Chris for her comments!

“It has been 10 days since we extracted blood and DNA from the umbilical cord to isolate the proteins and prepare the bio-patch for implantation...” Arizona and Dr Herman are discussing the case via teleconference with the researchers who published the journal article and developed the process. As they continue to review the results of the testing, Dr Herman shows symptoms of obvious distress. Arizona picks up her phone and sends a text to Amelia

Az: please come to exec conf rm 2, NH needs pain eval?!

Arizona tries to take Dr Herman’s hand under the table to get her pulse rate, but she pulls away. Masking her concern, Arizona looks at the clock and decides to wrap up the conference.   
“Doctors, I believe that we need to wrap this up for now. If you can review the reports from this morning and advise if you concur that we are on track for implantation, we will schedule the procedure for first of next week. Thank you for your time today!” 

Dr Herman gives her a dirty look, but as the screen goes blank she doubles over. Dr Shepherd busts in the door and goes to her. First she pulls her penlight out and checks her pupils, then she takes her pulse. “Dr Herman, you are done for today. I recommend that we stop putting off this surgery. I am admitting you and we are doing this tomorrow!”

Dr Herman stands up slowly, her face is angry, but before she can reply, she collapses to the floor. 

Arizona steps out into the hall and calls for help. 

“We need a gurney in here! STAT!”

Dr. Bernard is down the hall and runs in to assist. The three of them get her up in a chair and she is very weak and agrees to have the surgery. 

****

“I was going to ask how the meeting went but I just heard about Dr Herman,” Callie stops Arizona in the hall.

“The meeting went well. Nicole agreed to the surgery, but then postponed when we started the bio patch project”, Arizona explains. “Before the meeting she looked like she was in a lot of pain and she’s just been pushing too hard. I could tell she was getting worse, so I texted Amelia and ended the meeting. As soon as Amelia arrived, Nicole collapsed, so she’s scheduling the surgery for tomorrow.” 

“What is the implantation schedule? Do you need me to assist?” Callie asks concerned.

“We are waiting for the researchers to review our latest reports and we are planning to implant the biopatch next week.” Arizona looks at Callie thoughtfully, “Can I let you know? Bailey has contacted Addison Montgomery and we have sent our reports to her. We should know today if she is available next week.” 

“Wow, that makes sense. If it was our, I mean my baby, I’d totally want Addison in to consult,” Callie looks down and mentally kicks herself, good Lord she thinks where did that come from? Our baby. I haven’t thought of us having a baby in a long.

Shocked by that misstatement, Arizona takes a deep breath, starts to turn around to leave then stops herself. She knows Callie is verbally assaulting herself for it, so she reaches out and puts a hand on her shoulder and lifts up her chin with the other hand so she can see her face. “Callie, its okay. I know what you meant.”

****

Arizona approaches Rebecca’s office and hears her talking on the phone, so she stops short and waits and checks messages on her phone. Rebecca sees her and smiles. “Yes, Dr. Montgomery, I believe I can have you set up on the portal by this afternoon. I’ll have IT send you the details.”

Arizona looks up from her phone when she realizes that she’s talking to Addison. Rebecca waves her in to the office and Arizona looks very pleased.

“Actually, she’s right here. I’ll let her know. Yes, thank you and I look forward to working with you again Dr Montgomery.” Hanging up the phone, Rebecca stands up to greet Arizona.

“Hello. It looks like Addison Montgomery is available and very interested in the Bio-patch project.” she says as she lightly kisses Arizona’s lips.

“Yes, I’m sure that she is. I am sure that she will be great asset to the project.” Arizona says as she sits on the corner of the desk. “I feel very confident but with Dr Herman out, it will be great to have her in there with me, just in case.” the blonde adds as she folds her arms across her chest. “so you've worked with Addison before?”

“Yes, she her whole practice had privileges at Good Samaritan. And she is an excellent perinatologist. She and Nicole actually worked together on a few cases, so I think it will be a smooth transition. Not to mention, bringing her in will get Catherine Avery off my back when she finds out Nicole is undergoing brain surgery tomorrow.” Rebecca replies smiling as she realizes that she is now eye level to Arizona’s cleavage and can’t help but wonder which bra she is wearing.

“I was surprised that Jackson agreed with the Board to wait to drop that little bomb. But then they haven't told her about the Osteogenesis Imperfecta yet either.” As she talks, she notices Rebecca looking at her chest and smiles. “Is there a problem, Dr Bernard?” She teases.

“Um, no problem Dr Robbins, no problem at all”, the brunette licks her lips and moves a little closer. Damn, this office for not having walls, she thinks. But maybe we should move this conversation to a more private location?”

“More private than your office, Dr Bernard?” Arizona pauses, she can’t help but feel the brunette’s eyes undressing her. Licking her lips and leaning closer they are just about to kiss, when both pagers go off.

“Arrrgh,” Rebecca groans as she grabs her pager off the desk.

“Duty calls over booty calls,” Arizona breathes into her ear and gently kisses her neck as she pivots away and out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, don't trust the medicine! But it is a hospital show we have to do a bit of medicine here and there. Oh and don't worry, I'm working on getting into Callie's POV!

Sitting in the gallery watching Dr Herman’s surgery, Arizona is surrounded by eager interns who are talking too much. Then all the sudden it quiets down and the blonde looks up to see Rebecca entering. Smiling to herself as the interns shut up and move away from her.  
“How is it going?” Rebecca asks as she sits down.

“She’s resected about 75% of the tumor so far…” Arizona replies nervously staring straight ahead.

“OK, well now it gets interesting.” She says leaning into the blonde and putting her hand on her arm. Arizona jumps slightly, surprised by the contact, but delighted, she can’t help but smile.

“Hey, don’t bring those dimples out, you know they are my kryptonite.” she says thickly, facing forward, but giving some hot side eye.

Arizona puts her head in her hands and sneaks a look at Rebecca through her fingers.  
“Hmm, well I’ll just have to keep these hidden until I really need them..” she whispers back.

Suddenly there’s a cacophony of pagers and a mass exodus from the gallery. Rebecca looks at hers and says “ER. Mass Casualties.” she turns to leave but pauses a moment, looks around and sees the chaos, then decides no one is watching, so she leans over to the blonde and gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

“Let me know if you need me,” Arizona says after her. Sitting alone now in the gallery, Arizona takes a deep breath and looks down at Amelia, who looks up and smiles.

Out loud to the OR, Dr Shepherd says, “We’re getting to the good part now folks, just hold on tight for the next few minutes while I resect this last bit of the tumor.” 

****  
Down in the OR, Meredith and Callie are standing outside at the ER entrance waiting for the Ambulances to arrive. 

“ETA is 3 minutes”, Dr Avery says as he takes his place beside them.

“Jackson? What the?” They both say in shock as the turn to look at him.

“I can’t… Look, this I can do. People injured in a bus accident I can help. I’m tired of sitting around waiting for help to arrive.” He says just as the first ambulance pulls in. 

“Possible broken pelvis, 28 year old male, conscious, stable, no known allergies” the EMT begins as Callie falls in step and calls, “mine”.

Next ambulance pulls up and Jackson sees a woman with facial lacerations and he calls it. Rolling into the ER, Rebecca sees him and smiles. ‘Good to see you Dr Avery. Thanks for pitching in”, she adds.

Next ambulance brings two small children, Meredith looks at them and falls in with the EMT.  
Rebecca goes out as the next ambulance unloads another patient.

Meanwhile up in the OR, Arizona is in the scrub room for Amelia. The little brunette enters and gives her a big hug. “I did it! I got the whole damn thing,” she exclaims excitedly.

“That was amazing.” Arizona replies. “You are amazing.” she adds and leans into deliver a soft hip check.

“Where did everyone go? One minute I looked up and the gallery was full, next time I looked it was empty,” the brunette inquires as she tears off her surgical gown and puts it in the disposal.

“Bus accident.” Arizona explains as they walk out together. Just then Arizona’s pager buzzes, “well, looks like I’m needed in the ER.” She says, then pauses. “Keep me posted?” she calls over her shoulder as she heads for the stairs.

In the ER, Jo waves her into the trauma room. 

“What do we have? she asks as she enters, seeing Meredith intubating a small child.

“Seven year old twins. The girl is unresponsive, possible internal injuries. I’m taking her up to CT, can you work up her brother?

“Got it,” she says as Jo helps slide him off the gurney and onto another one. “Let’s get him off this backboard”, she says to Jo.

“Hey buddy, what’s your name?”  
“Jonathan,” He says crying. “Where’s grandma?” He asks. 

Arizona calms him down, sends a nurse to find his grandmother and gets him squared away. He doesn't need surgery, so she tells Jo to stay with him until his parents arrive.

Now that she has a minute, she steps over the ER board to see what else is going on.

“Dr Robbins. Dr Robbins, can you assist?” she hears her name and pivots around to see Jackson in a trauma room. Running over immediately she asks, “What do you need?”

He shows her the lab report. “Oh.” she says to him, then stepping up to the patient she adds “Miss, Miss, my name is Dr Robbins and I am a Perinatal specialist, do you know that you are pregnant?”

The patient nods yes. “I am about 20 weeks, I think. I don’t have insurance so I’ve only seen the doctor twice.” she says through tears. “Is the baby alright?” she asks.

“Well that’s why I’m here. I’m going to do an ultrasound and find out. Ok?” Arizona smiles as the young woman nods OK. 

“Let’s get that Ultrasound in here.” she says turning around to see Edwards bringing it in. Hesitating for a moment when she realizes Jackson is there too, she shoots a look at him.  
“Get it in here, quickly.” He shouts waving her into the room.

“Everything looks fine.” Arizona says as they complete the ultrasound. “But we need to admit you for observation for at least 24 hours,” she adds.

“I don’t understand?” The young woman looks confused. “I don’t really have insurance to stay in the hospital and if the baby is fine..” she adds.

“The baby appears fine now.” Arizona explains, “But the next 24 hours you are at an increased risk for premature labor and preterm delivery is not uncommon after pregnant mother has been injured in motor vehicle accident. Don’t worry about your insurance issue, we have a foundation that assists the under-insured.

Dr Avery, go ahead and finish up here and I’ll have her admitted to the Perinatal Unit.” Arizona puts her hand on the woman’s arm to reassure her and walks out to update the chart.

“Everything OK?” Rebecca asks, seeing Arizona at the desk. 

“Yes. Dr. Avery’s patient is 25 weeks, so I am admitting her for observation. Oh and she has no insurance, so we’ll need board approval for the admission.” She adds mischievously, signing the chart in both places, as Doctor and Board member.

“That must be an amazing feeling?” Rebecca says leaning in to the blonde doctor.

“I didn't think it could get any better, being a doctor and saving babies. But now that I own the hospital where I save the babies, some babies that haven’t even been born...That is beyond awesome. I’m just saying”, she smiles brightly and tears up. 

“You are beyond awesome.” Rebecca says pulling her in for quick hug. 

Across the floor Callie is moving her patient into the elevator, glancing up she sees Arizona and Rebecca’s hug, then she see’s Wilson. “Hey, get in here. I’ve got a pelvis fracture and you’re scrubbing in.” 

Handing the chart that she’s holding to Edwards who is walking by, she asks, “Give this to Dr Bernard please and tell her the parents are here in Trauma 3.”

Annoyed, Edwards starts to protest, but Jo’s in the elevator and the door is closing. She and Callie smile and wave.

Walking over to the desk, she sees the slightly intimate moment and clears her throat.  
“Dr Bernard, Dr Robbins” she acknowledges them both and they move so they are side by side.  
“Yes, Dr Edwards?” Dr Bernard replies.

“Jo just got pulled into surgery with Dr Torres and she handed me this chart to give you.” she offers the chart.

Arizona snatches the chart, “I told her to wait for the parents!” she says sharply.

“Oh, the parents are here. They are waiting in Trauma 3.” Edwards adds.

“OK. Well, I’ll go talk with them about their son,” then to Rebecca she asks, “Can you check with Grey in CT and get a status on the daughter? Oh and I think the Grandmother is here too. She adds over her shoulder, then turns back to flash the dimples as she walks off.

Rebecca looks at Edwards and before she can ask, “So I’m going to go up to CT and check with Dr Grey…” Edwards says with a sigh.

Rebecca turns around to look at the board again to look for the possible grandmother. Then asks the nurse at the desk to find out where the others from the crash were taken so they can get a status for the family. She sends a quick text to Arizona, letting her know that they need a name on the grandmother. And satisfied that the nurse will handle the rest, Rebecca decides to visit the recovery room to check on Dr Herman.

As the elevator doors open, she sees Dr Shepherd waiting to get on. She stops her, “How’s Nicole?” she asks.

“Still sedated. A little swelling, which is probably normal, but I don’t like it, so I’m keeping her under until I can be sure that its nothing.” 

“How’s everything downstairs. I heard there was a bus accident?” the young doctor asks.

“We’re in good shape, only a few cases and none were critical. Dr Grey has a seven year old in CT, we’re waiting on those results.” She adds.

Just then Amelia’s pager goes off. “Well, looks like I’m needed in CT for a consult.” she states getting on the elevator. Rebecca steps back in as well and Amelia looks at her confused.

“Dr Robbins is with the parents, their son is in the ER too, so I may as well come with you so I can provide them an update,” she explains as the doors close.

***  
“Thank you for letting me scrub in for this pelvic fracture,” Wilson says to Callie as they scrub for the surgery.

“Yeah, sure”, Callie says a bit testy.

Jo glances at her a moment, trying to decide if this is normal Dr Torres agitation or if something is actually bothering her, because if something is bothering her, asking her about it would not be a good idea. But asking when nothing is wrong, just gets her bonus points. Before she can ask, Callie offers.

“Nothing is wrong. I’m just. Its just. Damn, I broke us up. She moved on first. I just need to move on. That’s all, I need to move on. Right?” she glances nervously at Wilson.

Unsure how to respond, Wilson hesitates, then says, “Yes, you do and I’m going to help,” she nervously looks to see Callie’s response. “Let’s have a girls night?” She adds a bit more confidently. 

Surprised by the suggestion, but immediately liking the idea and the change of direction. Callie embraces it. “Girls night sounds perfect!” she says as she finishes up and charges into the OR with Jo right behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and I've two weeks off coming, so can't wait to get some more written. Merry Christmas!


	20. Chapter 20

“She is off the vent, now we’re just waiting for her to wake up again so we can do another neuro test. The first one was inconclusive due to the post-op sedation.” Amelia explains to Arizona.

“OK, well I’m going to stay and do my charting, if you want to get a break. I’ll page you when she wakes up,” Arizona replies as she pushes her gently out the door. “You did a great job, Amelia.”

Sitting down, Arizona can’t help but reflect on her own life. It wasn’t too long ago she was in a bed like this, wondering if her life would ever be normal again. Just then her phone buzzes. 

RB: Any news?

AZ: Not yet.

RB: Late dinner?

AZ: Is 9 too late?

RB: No, I’ll go swim. Meet u at my place?

AZ: yes!”

“Robbins? Why the hell are you here?” Dr Herman croaks out.

“Ah you’re awake! Let me page Dr Shepherd, she just left for a few minutes.” Arizona explains as she gets up and walks over to the bed, ignoring Herman’s gruff greeting.

Taking out her pen light, she looks at both pupils. 

“Hey, don’t start without me!” Dr Shepherd says as she walks in the room.

“Please take over the neuro exam and tell Dr Robbins that she can leave.” Herman says weakly. 

“Why would I leave now? This is the good part,” Robbins replies, moving to the foot of the bed.

Continuing the exam, Dr Shepherd nods pleased. 

***

Walking in the door, Arizona smiles as she sees Rebecca working at the table with her glasses on her nose. Pausing, she closes the door and leans back against it. 

Glancing up, Rebecca looks around, then sees Arizona at the door. “What are you doing? she asks, setting her glasses on the table and walking over to the blonde.

“I’m just...you’re beautiful. Do you know how beautiful you are?” Arizona smiles.

Pulling Arizona to her, Rebecca gently caresses her face as she kisses her lightly.  
“You’re amazing and beautiful”, she says softly. Pulling away, she sees the tears fall down the blonde’s face.

Alarmed, Rebecca puts her arm around her and walks her over to the couch,  
“Arizona? What happened?” she asks, sitting them both down.

“I just am so happy. You make me so happy. I don’t think I realized how not happy I was, until I walked in tonight and saw you there, waiting for me. And it doesn’t even matter that we don’t live together, because where ever we are, we are home.” The words just spill out her and she can’t help but smile through her tears.

Smiling back with tears slipping down her face, Rebecca can’t help but reply, “I love you, Arizona.”

The blonde reaches up and cups her face and leans in to softly say, “Rebecca, I love you too,” then pushes her down and kisses her deeply and as she moves on top of her, her stomach rumbles. 

“Uh, maybe we should eat first?” Rebecca says as they both pull away laughing. 

***

The next morning, Arizona and Rebecca stop by the daycare to see Gabe and Sofia. Callie is just dropping Sofia off and turns around as Sofia yells, “Mama!”

“Hey baby girl!” Arizona says as she scoops her up. 

Looking around, Rebecca doesn't see Gabe, “Looks like Catherine is running late again. I’m going to step out and call her.” Rebecca says, nodding to Callie and excusing herself.

“Sofie, Mami has to go, kisses please!” Callie says leaning in to her daughter. Then to Arizona, “Hey, I spoke with Addison last night and I invited her to stay at the house instead of the Archfield, I just wanted you to know." "Thank you for telling me Calliope, it is nice to be in the loop. Are you sure have enough tequila?" 

Callie laughs and smiles as she turns to leave, "I am not dignifying that question with an answer!" waving over her shoulder. 

Stepping back into the room carrying Zola, Rebecca says, “Look who I found?”

“Zola!” Sofia yells. The two girls squirm to get down, so the women release them as Amelia walks in with Bailey. 

“Oh, you got drop off duty today?” Arizona says as Rebecca takes Bailey from her and helps get his coat off. 

“I think that I now know what it would be like to be in a sexless lesbian relationship. Last night Meredith had to work late, so the kids and I fell asleep watching TV in my bed and when we woke up this morning Meredith was asleep in the bed with us,” the young doctor explains.

Laughing, Rebecca hands her Bailey’s coat and says, “For the record, I’ve had both and the other kind of lesbian relationship is way more fun!”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she smiles, then to Arizona she asks, “Hey I’m going to check on Nicole first thing, then would you like to grab a coffee?”

“That could work. I’ve got to check in on a patient, just text me when you’re done.” Arizona replies. Then to Rebecca, “Did you get a hold of Catherine?”

“Yes, she’ll be here in a few minutes. I’m going out to meet her,” she said leaning in to give her a kiss, “Have a good day Amelia!” and then bending over to Sofia and Zola she adds, “I’ll be back with Gabe girls”

***

“How are you feeling Nicole?” Amelia asks walking into the room.

“Not bad actually.” she says as she looks up from her bed. “Do you think I can get out of bed today?”

“Yes, I will schedule PT to come by and begin working with you.” the doctor says as she examines the incision and checks her pupils. “How are the headaches?” 

“Not as bad as they were before the surgery,” she quips. 

“Excellent.” Amelia replies and then seeing someone stop in the doorway, she looks up.

“Addison!” she exclaims as she walks towards the door to greet her former sister-in-law,

Giving Amelia a slight hug, she makes her way to Nicole’s bedside. “How’s the patient?”

“The patient is fine.” Nicole says frowning. “And I’ll be better once you and Robbins review the plan with me and I know that you’re not going to mess it up.” 

“Well, you’ve trained both us, so it is highly unlikely that we’ll mess it up.” Addison says confidently. “Now where’s Dr Robbins?”

“Right here Dr Montgomery!” Arizona says as she walks into the room. 

“I heard that you were up here already. Did you come straight from the airport?” Arizona asks.

“She rolls out of bed ready for a photo shoot, Zo.” Amelia can’t resist a dig at Addison.

Laughing at that and smirking at the nickname that Amelia has recently started using for her.

“What is this a sorority meeting? Don’t you all have some medicine to practice or something?” Dr Herman snips.

****

As they leave, Amelia and Arizona start walking to the elevator and then realize that Addison isn't following them. “Hey come join us for coffee!” The call over to her. 

As the trio enters the cafeteria, Callie spots them. “Addie!” she exclaims enveloping her in a hug. “I am so glad to see you.” She adds.

As they catch up a moment, Arizona and Amelia get in line for coffee. Amelia gets Addison a cup and they walk back over to them just as Callie is running off.

“Zo?” she says as she turns around to face them and takes her coffee from Amelia.

“It’s not what you think Addie,” Amelia starts to say.

“No, it’s really not. Besides she’s with Meredith.” Arizona quips as she walks over to pay for their coffees.

“Not funny Robbins!” Amelia calls after her. “She was being funny, or rather trying to be funny.” 

“Does everyone in your family have a thing for Grey?” Addison quips back.

“Who has a thing for Grey?” Rebecca asks as she enters the cafeteria.

“Stop saying that!” Amelia calls as she stalks off.

“Was that about the earlier…?” laughing Rebecca looks over to Arizona.

“Earlier? Is there something to that?” Addison questions. 

“No. There is not.” Arizona steps up to Rebecca’s side and they lightly touch hands. 

Looking down at their hands, Addison asks, What time do you want to meet to review the Avery-Kepner Case, Dr Robbins?

“Can I sit in on that meeting?” Rebecca asks.

“Absolutely.” She says to her girlfriend. Then to Addison, “We’re meeting in Conference Room 3 at 10:00 am. The researchers are joining us via teleconference.”

“OK”, looking at her watch, “I’ll meet you there”. She leans over and kisses Arizona on the cheek, then to Addison. “Oh and good to see you again Dr Montgomery. Welcome back to Seattle.” 

“Thank you Dr Bernard.” Addison says as she watches her walk away.

“So.” Addison says to Arizona.

“So.” repeats Arizona, standing there feeling the awkwardness between them. "Hey, we have time for a consult. Would you come up to the Perinatal Unit and consult on a case?" the blonde asks. 

As they walk out towards the elevator, she keeps talking. 

“I have a 28 yo female, 25 weeks pregnant, who was shaken up in a bus accident approximately 48 hours ago. Her scans are clear, no signs of uterine tear, not leaking fluid, but she still has lower back pain. would you please review the case? I just don’t feel comfortable releasing her until I know that she’s in the clear for preterm labor."

Exiting the elevator, they walk over to the nurses station and Arizona picks up the tablet with the patient's chart on it and hands it to Addison, who takes a moment to review it. “Arizona, you've ran every test and diagnostic that I would recommend and it all looks good.” Addison says as she flips through the chart, but then she pauses. “But you have excellent instincts, so if you’re worried, then I’m worried. Let’s go re-examine the patient.”

Surprised and pleased by the response and complement, Arizona leads the way to the room.  
“Madison, this is Dr Montgomery and she is a Neonatal specialist as well as a Fetal Surgeon, she is here on another case, but I asked her to review yours today.”

“What ever you think is best Dr Robbins," the patient responds.

“Why don’t you tell me how you are feeling today?” Dr Montgomery asks.

Listening to the woman explain her symptoms, Addison pages through the chart to look at test results. Moving to the bedside, she puts on her stethoscope and checks the woman’s heart and stomach. “Dr Robbins, lets repeat the fetal fibronectin test that you did on admission. Madison, we’re going to repeat some tests and we’ll be back to do another ultrasound.” She looks over to Dr Robbins for agreement and she nods. Leaving they walk back to the nurses station where Arizona orders the blood test and an ultrasound.

“It’s not very common for the fFN to change in 48 hours, but it won’t hurt to repeat the test. I’d feel more comfortable if we do another ultrasound so I can verify the cervix hasn't changed either. If nothing has changed, then I would agree to release her.” Addison says as they walk.  
“Thanks Addison.” She says as they walk towards the elevator.  
“Now, let’s go the lab,. I want to see the biopatch before the meeting.” Addison says as they enter the elevator.

***

“The patient is at 31 weeks, the implantation is scheduled for later this week, which will provide the seeded scaffolds time to bond with the plasmid and start producing PDGF-B.” Addison explains turning to Arizona.  
Arizona stands up and begins her portion of the presentation.  
“In conclusion compatibility has been ensured as we have used a combination of fetal collagen, DNA and stem cells to build the scaffolds upon which the proteins are replicating into the BioPatch. However, by implanting into the fetus at this stage, we are predicting that the proteins will stimulate bone growth and strength the bones as they form, thereby reducing the impact of the osteogenesis imperfecta at the very least. Are there any questions?” Arizona asks as she turns back around.  
The researchers pepper both Addison and Arizona with questions on the cell growth and protein production levels. Bailey and Addison end up in an interesting conversation with another geneticist and they get off track a bit. By the end of the meeting everyone is very excited to proceed. 

As they walk out, Arizona pulls Addison aside and shows her Madison’s fFN test result on her phone. “OK, let’s go do that ultrasound right away.” Addison responds quickly. Pausing at the door to the stairwell, Addison suddenly remembers Arizona isn't as mobile as she used to be, hesitating as Arizona pushes past her and heads up the stairs, “Come on Montgomery, if I can do the stairs with one leg, you can do them in those shoes!”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to get some medicine in and forward the story a bit. Callie and Addison are going to be fun to write next with a bit of Amelia in there. I'll post another chapter or two by Sunday. Thanks for reading!

“Madison, the fetal fibronectin test was positive, which means you are at risk for preterm labor, we’re going to do a vaginal ultrasound in order to fully assess your risk and also to evaluate the baby’s development.” Arizona explains to the young woman. 

“Dr Robbins, it's too early? Oh my god. Oh my god, is my baby going to die?” she asks tearfully.

“There are a number of things that we can do to delay delivery at this point. Yes, it is very likely that your baby will be born premature. But once we do the ultrasound, we will know more. Just try to relax, think positive thoughts. Can you do that for me?” Arizona asks holding her hand to reassure the young woman.  
Nodding with tears streaming down her face, the young patient smiles back. 

Just then Dr Montgomery and Dr Edwards push the ultrasound into the room. 

“Madison, I know that Dr Robbins has explained why we are doing the ultrasound, do you have any questions for me before we get started?” Addison asks the young woman.  
“No, I just want you to do the test,” she says tearfully.  
Dr Edwards steps in and prepares the woman, while Addison and Arizona chat quietly.  
Addison steps forward and begins the test. 

“Ah, Madison, do you know or do you want to know the sex of your baby?” Addison asks as she begins.  
“Yes, I would.” She answers and looks up at the doctor. Addison adjusts the screen so she can see it. “As you can see she is sucking her thumb right now.”  
“Oh my god, she’s beautiful,” she whispers softly, tears filling her eyes again.

Stepping up right behind Addison, Arizona looks over her shoulder as Addison adjusts the wand to better examine the uterine lining. The blonde touches the screen a moment and Addison adjusts again. They continue to confer quietly and make several notes. 

Removing the wand, Addison turns to face the patient, “Madison, first off, the baby looks great.” At this the young woman brightens and Arizona moves around the bed to take her hand, “Dr Montgomery and I are going to step out to discuss a couple of things and then we’ll come right back in and let you know the plan” she adds reassuringly.

In the hall, Arizona and Addison discuss what they saw on the scan, Arizona pulls up the tablet and they review it again. “There are no signs of distress and the baby exhibits all signs of being healthy and active. However, the fFN was positive and with the low back pain, it is a good idea to keep her overnight or longer as I’d like to go ahead and start her on the corticosteroid as a precaution.”  
“Why am I here?” Addison says teasing.

Just then Arizona’s phone buzzes, as she pulls it out of her pocket, Addison does the same, they both look at their phones and then each other.  
NH: WTH? The meeting was over an hour ago?  
AZ: We had a consult. C u in 15 min? Arizona types out the message, shows it to Addison and she nods. The blonde sends it and puts the phone back in her pocket.  


As they enter the room, Arizona begins talking and Addison stands beside her.

“Madison, as you know your fetal fibronectin test was positive and that is our main concern, since you are still experiencing back pain. Although back pain is common in the third trimester as the baby is growing and you’re gaining weight.” Arizona looks over to Addison as she finishes.

“The baby looks very good, she shows all the positive signs that we like to see at 28 weeks, she’s active, sucking her thumb, opened her eyes and even stuck out her tongue. We didn't see any indication of uterine ablation or abruption and there are no signs of leakage, other than the trace amount of fFN.” Addison explains.

Stepping a little closer, Arizona continues, “ Because the trace amount of fFN, we want to go ahead and start you on corticosteroid as a precaution, over the next few days it will help the baby’s development. Also, we want to keep you another 24-28 hours, so we can continue to monitor you. If you do go into preterm labor, we’d rather you do it here in the hospital.”

“Oh, wow. 2 more days…” the young woman is obviously overwhelmed.

“Madison, Dr Montgomery and I have another patient to see, but we will be around if you have any questions. Also, Dr Edwards here will be following you closely the rest of the day and she’ll keep us posted.” Arizona reassures her and the doctors walk out together with Edwards following them.

“Any contractions you page us 911 and start her on magnesium sulfate, I left a standing order in the chart. OK?” Arizona asks the young doctor. “You had a great catch on Kepner’s ultrasound, so I feel confident leaving you on this case.” She adds.

Walking off towards the elevator, Addison pauses. “You’re an excellent teacher, Arizona.”

“Thanks Addison.” She smiles broadly to herself as Addison moves forward to hit the elevator button. The doors open and Callie is there.

“Hey, I was just coming to see how your meeting went?” She says stepping back onto the elevator.

“It went really well. We are going to implant the biopatch tomorrow, Calliope.” Arizona can’t help but blurt out.

They both stand there a moment beaming at each other and Addison can’t take it, “Jeez you guys hug or something, the awkwardness is alarming.

With barely a glance at each other, they both turn around and hug Addison. 

“What no, no hugging. I’m really not a group hugger.” Laughing as the doors open, they spill out of the elevator and almost knock Rebecca over.

“Doctors?” she says a bit stiffly, then smiles as Arizona turns to her and flashes the dimples.

Pleased to see her girlfriend, but feeling a little awkward since she is tumbling off the elevator with Callie laughing, she leans in and says coyly “Hey, we were just updating Callie on how the meeting went, since she had to miss it.” 

Standing closely and leaning in to the blonde, “As long as you always look at me like that I don’t eally mind...” she says stepping into the elevator and giving Arizona a long look.

Callie and Addison exchange a look. Arizona sees it as she turns around and quickly looks down unsure of what to say. This is uncharted territory for her and Callie, so she walks off towards Herman’s room, pausing at the door to wait for Addison, since Herman is laying with her eyes closed.

As soon as Addison walks up, Herman says, “About damn time, Montgomery. I expect this from Robbins, but you I thought you were better…” she starts to dig in, when Addison cuts her off.

“We were on a consult with a woman at 28 weeks who is exhibiting signs of preterm labor, Nicole. You've obviously taught Robbins well, as she caught this case in the ER and admitted her to the Perinatal floor for observation. I’m betting we deliver this baby in the next 24 to 48 hours.”

“I know, I’ve been following the case…” she pulls her tablet out from under the covers. “Don’t tell Shepherd. Also, I see Kepner is scheduled for tomorrow at 10 am. Robbins, you need to set up the webcam and record everything, also I want to watch on the inner web.” She adds.

“I’ve already spoken with IT about the cameras and we are performing in OR 1 which has the largest viewing gallery. Addison and I are meeting ahead of time to do the introduction presentation, outlining the process that we've followed and to review the implantation process, which they are going to edit and overlay the audio as we go.” Arizona says confidently.

“Nicole, we've got this. Everything is on track. The collagen is replicating perfectly, the protein count is high, the stem cells and DNA ensure there will be no issue with rejection. Our main concern is that the implantation doesn't cause preterm labor since the patient is at 28 weeks, oh and we don’t know how fast the cells will regenerate bone in the womb, as this has never been done before.” Addison adds, unable to hide her excitement.

Herman smiles and looks at them both. 

Confused, Arizona looks over to Addison who quips, “Dr Robbins, have you met Dr Herman, without the tumor, you’ll find that she’s almost pleasant to be around!”

“Don’t you dare tell her that!” Herman says throwing shade at Addison, then sticking out her tongue.

Arizona can’t help but laugh, but still unsure, she hides it by looking down and away.


	22. Chapter 22

“She’s waking up.” Arizona moves to April’s bedside to check on her. “How are you feeling?”

Groggy, she looks at the blonde doctor to read her face.

Arizona smiles broadly showing dimples.

“It went okay? Oh my God, it went okay?”, she laughs in relief as she sees Arizona real smile, then notices her husband isn't in the room, “Where’s Jackson?” 

“It went as planned.”Addison tells her, as she continues to check her vitals.

“He’s on the phone with his Mother, who is trying to find out more about the BioPatch project.” Arizona says flashing dimples again.

“What? Oh he didn't want her to know yet?” April says starting to stress out.

“Don’t worry. We are going to tape the press conference in about 20 minutes and let her watch the live feed, so she can get the details but still won't know who the patient is.” Arizona says to reassure her. 

“Doctors, are you ready?” Rebecca asks stepping into the room. 

They both nod and, as agreed, head into the conference room in their scrubs & scrub caps. Callie and Miranda are already sitting at the table and Addison joins them. Arizona speaks first since she was the project initiator.

Point by point Arizona breaks down the steps they took to identify the DNA markers with Dr Bailey and Dr Torres adding comments. It was all going really well, until they explained the genome project and mentioned that the two parents had participated in the initial mapping project. 

The press conference continued with Addison touching upon the genetic aspects of the biopatch and additional ways it will benefit fetal medicine. 

As it wrapped up, Rebecca’s phone rang and she rushed out of the room. Arizona frowns, hoping its nothing major.

Callie and Addison leave together, so Arizona walks out with Bailey and they run into Meredith and Amelia. 

“We just left Dr. Herman and you, my friend, are on her list.” Amelia teases the blonde.

“Ah, did you watch the press conference with her on the live feed that we set up?” Arizona asks.

“Yes, I think it killed her to see Addison sitting in her spot.” Meredith offers.

“Okay, I’ll go see her. Rebecca got pulled into something and Callie and Addison just left,” the blonde states a little disappointed. 

Amelia puts her arm around her and tells her, “Hey Sunshine, don’t do that. You’re amazing and this surgery was amazing.”

Then Meredith adds, “And I’ve got Sofia tonight, so you go celebrate. Amelia will go with you, if Rebecca can’t get away!” 

“Oh, you're going to go home with 3 toddlers by yourself?” Amelia teases.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Oh wait, Arizona I need Sofia’s seat out of your car.” 

“Okay, my car is downstairs…”

“Give me your keys and I’ll go with Mer and help her get the kids loaded up, then I’ll meet up with you in Nicole’s room. Then we can figure out how to celebrate your awesomeness!” The petite brunette adds.

“Wait we still haven’t celebrated your awesomeness! Okay, its a date! I’ll stop by and see what’s up with Rebecca, then I’ll meet you upstairs.” The little blonde says excitedly. “Yay”

Meredith rolls her eyes, but smiles broadly. She couldn't be more proud that her hospital has such amazing doctors changing medicine and they are all women. She knows her mother would be beyond proud.

***

“Dr. Avery I do not agree. It was not my place to notify you of this, I followed patient privacy guidelines to the letter. This is a family matter and as Chief of Staff, I decline to be involved. I am sorry that you feel that way.” Hanging up, beyond frustrated. She turns around and sees sunshine in her doorway, also known as Arizona Robbins. 

“How long have you been standing there Doctor?” She asks standing up.

“Long enough. Did she really figure it out or did someone tell her?” She says as she walks over to the brunette and puts her arms around her.

"She figured it out when she realized that the Genome mapping project was started by Bailey mapping the interns and she knew that Jackson had participated, because he tried to get her to participate as well. 

"Oh damn, we were being so careful not to disclose anything about them and that wasn't even part of our notes. Bailey just added in when she was discussing the genome project." Arizona feels terrible, because she knows what its going to be like having Catherine Avery second guessing them every step of the way now. Changing the subject, she asks “Are you still up for celebrating tonight? I invited Amelia to join us since we put off celebrating her surgery until this one was over.” She adds with a big smile.

Kissing her girlfriend quickly on the lips, she says, “Maybe I could just meet you there? I’ll call Jill at Machiavelli and ask her to change our reservation to 3 for dinner at 7. I just have a few things to wrap up here.” 

“Okay, I’ll ride with Amelia. I’m going to see Nicole first, apparently she’s not happy with the press conference.” She says as she turns around, then over her shoulder she adds, “Wish me luck!”

***  
“Do you mind if we stop for a drink first, we’re a little early and Machiavelli has such a small bar?” Arizona asks.

“No problem, where would you like to go?” 

“Turn on Pike, its just up here, the Wildrose,” the blonde directs her friend.

“Wait, you’re taking me to a lesbian bar?” Amelia exclaims.

“Well, why not. You’d not think twice about taking me to a straight bar?” She challenges.

“That is a very valid point.” She says parking the car.

“Wait, how did you know this was a lesbian bar?” Arizona asks getting out of the car.

“I live in sticks Arizona, not under a rock!” The petite brunette retorts opening the door for the blonde.

Arizona steps up to the bar to order, “Hello, Leanna. How are you? May I have a house Pinot Grigio and a Fresh Lime Soda for my friend Amelia.” Then turning to Amelia, she says “I’m just going to text Rebecca and see if she’s on track?” 

Sitting down with their drinks, Amelia laughs as the bartender checks her out, tasting her drink she is pleasantly surprised, “this is really good.”

“I know, that’s what I order when I’m on call.” Arizona explains. “This is close to my building, so Rebecca and I stop in for drinks here.” She adds.

“So I’ve heard, Callie really likes your place, she told us all about it,” Amelia replies.

“Do you ever think about getting a place of your own?” the blonde asks.

“All the time, but I’m waiting to see what happens with Derek and Meredith. I mean, it was his dream to live in the sticks not hers and I feel like I should stay there and help out right now.” 

“You’re a good sister and even better sister-in-law!” She says flashing her dimples, then checks her phone on the table. “Rebecca is running late. Let’s go ahead to the restaurant. Jill hates it when we’re late and we’re always late.” Arizona adds putting her phone back in her bag. 

***

“Jill, this my friend and colleague Amelia Shepherd, Amelia this is Jill, the proprietor of this fabulous restaurant.” Arizona says introducing the two women.

“Very nice to meet you Amelia.” The slim dark-haired Italian says, leaning forward to hug each woman briefly. “So you’re early Arizona and that’s never happened before, so I’m going to approve of Amelia right away.” Jill adds mischievously.

“Don’t get too excited, I’m sure this is an anomaly. After all, Amelia is a doctor too.” the blonde adds playfully.

As Jill leads them to their table, she turns to Amelia, “so what kind of doctor are you?”

“Neurologist” Amelia replies.

“Wait, you’re literally a brain surgeon?” The Italian stutters and laughs, then sits at the table.

Amelia just smiles, she gets this reaction often. 

“In fact we are celebrating two amazing surgeries that we did this week!” the bubbly blonde announces.

“That’s fantastic!” Jill replies, looking at both doctors again. “Hey, how is little Miss Sofia?”

“Miss Sofia is growing like a weed. We've started her swimming and she absolutely loves it.” The proud Mama in Arizona comes right out when she talks about her daughter.

Smiling at her friend, Jill realizes that they're left Amelia out of the conversation. “Sorry Amelia, I will get back to work and you both get on with your celebration,” the Italian stands up and excuses herself.

Arizona just smiles at Amelia, who shakes her head and laughs.

“What are you laughing about?” The blonde asks.

“I don’t usually notice these things, but I think everyone you’ve introduced me to has checked me out, after checking you out to see if we’re together.” Amelia explains.

“Amelia, you do realize that you’re checking them out too? You know that you do that?” Arizona can’t resist calling her on it, she and Callie actually had a minor fight over it.

“Oh. Well, I’ve never been very straight.” She says with grin. “In fact, when I was at Harvard I was kind of a mess, I got in a crazy relationship with my roommate, then my boyfriend found out and let’s just say I couldn't wait to start my residency at John’s Hopkins.” 

Just then the server comes over with 2 glasses of Proscecco. “Compliments of Jill, who says you are celebrating.” She says as she sets the glasses down on the table. 

Amelia picks up the glass and nods to Jill, then sets it back down in front of Rebecca’s spot.  
“May I just have a sparkling water with fresh lime?” She asks the server sweetly. 

“Has the celebration started with out me?” Rebecca says breezily joining them at the table.

“Not really, you are just in time.” Arizona says giving her a quick kiss, just as the server returns with Amelia’s drink.

Picking up her glass and turning to the two surgeons, Rebecca makes a toast.  
“To two amazing surgeons who are as innovative as they are beautiful!” 

“What are we celebrating tonight?” Melanie asks stopping by the table.

“Melanie, join us!” Arizona pulls her down to the other chair.

Sitting down Melanie looks at Amelia and introduces herself. “Thank you Arizona, but I’m getting take out. I’m headed to a meeting.” Then turning to Amelia, “I don’t believe we've met, I’m Mel.” 

“These are two of my finest surgeons and we are celebrating two spectacular surgeries.” Rebecca says to her friend. 

“Well, I’d love to hear all about it, but I’ve got to run. It was lovely to see you both and Amelia.” She adds flirtily.

Amelia just smiles. Then looks over at Arizona. “This is not normal. What have you done? What is going on? Did you send out a text to all your friends to come hit on me tonight?” Amelia says flustered.

“Who’s been hitting on you? Where have you all been already tonight? Arizona?” Rebecca asks dramatically.

Laughing and smiling broadly Arizona replies, “Its all you Shepherd. I haven’t done a thing. You’re a total chick magnet, may be you should tryout for our team again!” Then turning to Rebecca, “We stopped and had a drink at Wildrose and she met Leanna, then she met Jill, now Melanie. Honest that’s it” 

“Show me your phone”. Amelia demands playfully.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left of this story. I just started another Grey's though!

“I’m looking at April Kepner’s lab reports.” Arizona says as Rebecca enters the the apartment.   
“And how do they look?” She asks pouring herself a cup of coffee in Arizona’s kitchen.

“They look good, but until I can see another ultrasound, I can’t really tell if the biopatch is regenerating at the rate we projected.” The blonde replies, moving over to kiss her girlfriend.

“I missed you last night.” Rebecca says moving in to return the kiss and deepen it. Moaning in to her mouth and moving her hands under the brunette’s shirt, Arizona pushes her down in to the nearest chair and straddles her and moves in to whisper in her ear, “I am sorry that I fell asleep.”  
Then pulling up on her blouse, she asks, “Mmm, what time is your meeting?”

Pulling her arms down, to keep her blouse on, she groans, “In 45 minutes.” The brunette collapses into the blonde pulling her close and sighing deeply. “Let’s take the kids swimming tonight, so they go to sleep early.” She proposes.

“I like the way that you think Doctor.” Arizona replies leaning in to give the brunette a face full of cleavage. Rolling her eyes in frustration, Rebecca leans back and Arizona envelopes her in another deep kiss. “We don’t have time, but God I wish that we did.” 

Walking into the hospital, Arizona and Rebecca stop in to the daycare to see Sofia and Gabriel, as soon as they walk in, both kids look up and run to them, but Gabe runs to Arizona and Sofia runs to Rebecca. Laughing, the two moms look at each other and smile. 

“Zona, can we spend the night with you and Sofia tonight?” Gabe asks sweetly.

“What a great idea, Gabriel. Sofia would you like that?” Arizona asks her daughter.

Having climbed up into Rebecca’s arms, Sofia nods yes. “How about going swimming tonight, Sofia would you like that?” Rebecca asks the girl in her arms.

The little dark haired girl nods again, then her face brightens as Zola and Bailey arrive.  
“Zola!” she screams, wriggling to get down.

“Doctors” Meredith says in greeting, taking Bailey’s jacket off and handing it to the daycare worker who is asking for it. “How’s Kepner?” she asks Arizona.

“Her labs look good, I’m heading up there now to do an ultrasound. The first 48 hours are critical for the Biopatch, so I’ll know more later today.” Arizona explains.

Just then Meredith and Rebecca get paged. “Ferry boat docking accident. Numerous traumas coming in” Rebecca says looking up from her phone. “Let’s go,” she says to Meredith.

“Call me if you need me!” Arizona calls after them. 

Heading up to the Perinatal unit, Arizona gets on the elevator, as Callie is getting off. “You’re not coming to the ER?” She asks confused. 

“No, Karev is on call today. I’m headed up to check on Kepner.” 

“Oh, right. Addie said her overnight labs looked good.” Callie says rushing down the hall to the ER.

Smiling, Arizona gets in the elevator and just as the doors are closing, an arm reaches in to stop them. The doors open to reveal, Amelia and Addison. “Good morning doctors!” the perky blonde greets them. 

“Hey, how is Herman today? I saw her on the PT schedule yesterday.” Arizona asks Amelia.

“Considering that she has paged me twice and its barely 8am, I’d say much better.” Amelia says with an eyeroll.

“Well, I’ll stop by and update her on Kepner.” She says as the doors open and she motions for Addison to go first. Then leaning back in she asks, “Lunch today?” 

“Check with me later, I have a few consults this morning that could put me behind.” The petite doctor explains, “Oh and thanks again for last night, that was delicious, fun and a quite interesting evening.” 

“Wait, the two of you went out?” Addison asks they walk away. 

“We told you we were going out to dinner to celebrate our awesomeness. You were invited, you know. You’re kind of awesome too.” Arizona says playfully and don’t worry, Rebecca joined us.

“I wasn't worried, but now I am?” Addison says confused. “Are you trying to corrupt my little sister?”

Laughing Arizona just keeps walking. “Considering that she had been there before, I don’t think I can get credit…” she says over her shoulder.

****

Entering Kepner’s room, they see that Edwards has already set up the ultrasound and both women look at them expectantly. “Oh good, you’re here finally.” Edwards adds. “She was begging me to start without you both.”

“Just remember that Dr Kepner is a patient and not your attending Edwards.” Addison says sternly looking directly at the woman in the bed. 

“Well, lets get started. Arizona would you like to do the honors?” Addison asks.

“Certainly.” Arizona says stepping up to the bed. “Ok, here’s the patch, now lets record it and then overlay the scan from yesterday.” the blonde says talking out loud.

Addison is looking over her shoulder and suddenly leans in, pointing at the screen. Arizona looks up at her and they share a smile and Arizona nods to her to go ahead.

“April, its growing.” She says right as Jackson enters the room.

He stops in his tracks to look at the monitor. “Is that the overlay?” he asks excitedly.

“Yes.” Addison confirms. 

Just then Edwards and Jackson get paged to the ER. 

“This is excellent. April, I’ll be back for lunch. I love you”, Her husband says kissing her quickly before dashing out of the room.

Alone with April, Addison and Arizona look at each other and then back to her.   
“April, it looks good, but we will repeat the labs first thing in the morning and then as we discussed we will repeat the ultrasound once a week.” Addison states directly.

***

Reviewing everything with Nicole, Arizona feels more confident about how the biopatch is going. Herman has punched at everything from multiple directions but its all holding up and looks strong. In fact, Arizona has taken notes and is sending an email to Addison to recap it. 

Walking out of the room, she sends a text to Amelia to see if she is up for lunch.   
Amelia looks up just in time to not run into Arizona in the hallway.

“Hey Sunshine!” She greets the blonde.

Rolling her eyes, Arizona asks suspiciously, “Okay, what did you do?”

“I ate lunch without you.” She says sheepishly. “But I have a good reason, I’m headed into a surgery.” She adds, hooking her arm in Arizona’s as they walk.

“Okay, you’re forgiven.” She says lightly, then stopping and turning towards Amelia, she asks, “Hey what are you doing Saturday? I mean, would you like to hangout with me while Mel and Rebecca do the Iron Girl.” 

“Hmm, I could met you for lunch and the big finish. But I am doing a trail run in the morning.” 

“Okay, that works. Text me when you get there and I’ll meet up with you.” The blonde says happily. 

“Hey I meant to tell you that I moved out of the house.” Amelia says as she walks away.

“Wait, what?” Arizona calls after her. “Where did you move to so quickly?”

“One guess.” Amelia says before she steps into the stairwell.

“Oh, god. You didn’t move into the trailer.” Arizona says mostly to herself, then grabs her phone from her pocket. 

AZ: “I hope you cleaned the trailer. Everyone’s had sex in it.”  
AS: “Jealous?”  
AZ: “Not at all. Callie and I have too.”   
AS: “Sounds like its got good sexual juju!”


	24. Chapter 24

Its been two weeks and the Bio-patch is progressing so well, that they've finally agreed to a full project review for Grand Rounds and they've invited Catherine Avery to attend. 

Arizona introduces each doctor, Dr Herman begin the presentation discussing the project scope, Bailey presents the Genome mapping process, Addison and Arizona present the Bio-patch project and implementation. All of the doctors take questions throughout the presentation. It is easily the best attended Grand Rounds presentation, everyone is quite pleased. Dr Avery and Rebecca are sitting off to the left with Webber and Callie, but aside from whispering to Rebecca, Catherine doesn’t ask a single question. 

As the room empties out, only Callie, Meredith and Alex remain with Addison and Arizona, they are all sitting on the edge of the stage. 

“Maybe I should have stayed in Peds,” she says punching Alex. 

“I tried to tell you Peds is hardcore.” Arizona replies.

“Saving babies that haven’t even been born, is God’s work. You two have taken Rock Star surgery to a whole new level.” Callie can’t help but add to the conversation, quite proud of her friend and ex-girlfriend. 

Looking around the room, Arizona and Addison can’t help but smile broadly. Callie interrupts them to hug and kiss each lightly as she has to get back to work. Meredith and Alex exchange a look as they watch the exchange. Then they too say goodbye, leaving Addison and Arizona.

The two women look at each other and Arizona offers her hand to Addison, who shakes her hand then pulls her up and in for a hug. “We work well together Robbins, maybe we should consider going into private practice.” Addison whispers into her ear.

“Here or LA?” Arizona asks pulling back to look the other doctor in the eye to make sure she’s serious. 

“Here and maybe LA.” Addison responds. “Are you open to discussing terms?” 

“Actually, yes I would. We do work well together.” Arizona says as they walk out the door arm in arm. 

***

“Private practice?” Amelia can’t believe that Arizona is considering it. “With Addison? Here in Seattle?” 

“Yes, I won’t leave Seattle, this is my home now. I always thought I’d go into private practice. It would be nice to be able to take an actual vacation. I’m not really leaving the hospital, I am still one of the owners.” She reminds her friend.

“Addison is going to talk to Dr Herman today before we go any further. Which reminds me, I need to talk with Rebecca about it, but I am not ready to discuss with the Board yet” The blonde makes a frustrated face and then adds, “so don’t discuss with Meredith or Derek yet, please?” 

***  
Arizona spends the rest of the afternoon in the office, working on the submission for the Journal of Maternal and Fetal Medicine that she and Addison will be submitting. As she finishes her conclusion, she forwards it to Addison and Dr Herman for review. They are writing it jointly and each is editing as they go, to ensure everyone is represented and nothing is missed. They have decided to credit Callie as a collaborator since she found the initial research based on her collagen project. They won’t be ready to publish until the baby is born and they can truly evaluate the entire process. 

After sending the email, Arizona sees one from her mentor at John’s Hopkins. Hesitating a moment, she decides to open it. Dr McCale is congratulating her on the BioPatch project. Confused, she skims the email quickly and concludes that there is only one person who would have provided him this much detail on the yet to be released breakthrough. Closing her email and closing her lap top, she grabs her phone and keys and heads out the door. 

As she’s waiting for the elevator she sends Addison a text. Meet me in the Chief’s office in 5 minutes?

As she rounds the corner she sees both women sitting in the office. She pauses, then sticks her head in and sharply asks, “May I have a moment Dr Bernard?” 

The two doctors exchange a knowing glance, Rebecca tilts her head as if to say, I told you she’d be pissed. 

Catherine stands up and walks over to Arizona and pauses, “Is this about Dr McCale’s email, Dr Robbins?”

Taken aback by the directness that is Catherine Avery, Arizona somehow manages not to let her mouth fall open and instead, coolly replies. “Yes, yes it is. Dr Avery I was hoping to ask my Chief why this information was released to an outside party, when it has been mutually agreed on by all parties and approved by the Board to wait to publish until the baby is born.” 

Placing her hand on the Blonde doctor’s back, Catherine gently guides her to a chair as she replies, “I would like to discuss this with you and Dr. Bernard, if I may.”

Still flushed but now a bit confused as to what the two women are up to.

“Dr. Robbins as you know Dr Yang was passed over for the Harper Avery due to being on staff her at Grey Sloan and we don’t want that to happen again. I spoke with my son and Rebecca and we decided to reach out to Dr McCale about re-configuring Dr Herman’s fellowship so that it is a joint fellowship through John’s Hopkins, this would make it more likely for you to win the Harper Avery should the project be as successful as it appears that it will be.“

Looking slowly from Dr Avery to Rebecca, Arizona takes a deep breath and then remembers Addison. She looks up at the door and sees the redhead. “Dr Montgomery, how much of that did you hear?” Arizona asks turning around to see Dr Herman and Addison at the door.

“Enough.” Addison says entering the room with Nicole. Seeing them enter, Arizona quickly goes to join them at the door.

“Actually, I am not on staff of this hospital and neither is Montgomery, she contracted through my practice to step in and supervise Robbins, who is my fellow and no longer working under a staff contract, so there was no need to discuss this with Dr McCale. I’ll be contacting him myself to further explain this situation. Oh and we’d like to announce the newly formed practice of Herman, Montgomery & Robbins, Fetal and Neonatal Specialists. We are contracted providers at Grey Sloan and John’s Hopkins.” Dr Herman says proudly. 

“Oh and nothing else will be released without our approval. Now if you’ll excuse us, we need to get back to work.” Addison adds this little caveat, as the three of them walk out the door. 

“Looking at the two younger doctors as they walk down the hall together, Herman hands them both a business card, “Meet me at this address tomorrow morning, we need to start working out our partnership agreements.”

***  
Knocking on the door, it occurs to Rebecca that Arizona may not be home yet. But then the door opens. “Hey,” she says softly, “Can I come in?”

Arizona leaves the door open and walks back over to the couch and sits down, picks up her glass of wine and sips. Setting it back down, she watches Rebecca cross the room and sit in the chair. She looks at the second glass on the table and looks around to see who else is there.

“It’s for you. I was getting a glass when you knocked,” the blonde explains pouring wine into the second glass. 

“Arizona, I just want to explain about today.” Rebecca begins.

Reaching out to put her finger on the other woman’s lips to quiet her, Arizona simply says, “If I know Catherine Avery, I know that you had little choice…”

Confused, Rebecca reaches up to hold Arizona’s hand and kisses her fingers. Moving the hand down to her lap, the dark haired doctor moves to the edge of her chair. “I’m so sorry, that I didn’t get to talk with you, but one minute Catherine is talking with Jackson and me about it and the next she’s on the phone with Dr McCale.”

Scooting over on the couch and motioning for Rebecca to sit beside her, Arizona puts her arm around her. “Look, it’s been a long day. I’ve got a lot to figure out and a meeting in the morning to discuss the partnership. Can we just sit here and enjoy this wine?” She says resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

Smiling in relief, the brunette leans back to relax with her girlfriend. It may be complicated, but at least at the end of the day, they know what’s important. 

***

“Private practice?” Callie can’t believe that Addison and Arizona are going into private practice together. Addison she can understand, but Arizona is part of Grey Sloan, an owner and a board member. “How did you talk her into it?” 

They are standing in the kitchen drinking wine after putting both kids to bed. Addie knew this was coming, Callie does not do change well. 

“I didn’t talk her into anything, Callie. I asked her and she agreed. It makes sense. This project has the capacity to change the face of Fetal Medicine and we need to protect and control our work and our interests. Grey Sloan will still be in the base of the project. The hospital will benefit greatly, there is not doubt about that, but as long as Grey Sloan is part of the Avery Foundation, none of its staff will ever get the recognition that they deserve from them. Look at what happened to Yang!”

Well, that is a valid point and Callie knows it. Now she is thinking about her cartilage project and Bailey’s Genome Mapping project, is this the future? She knows that Grey Sloan is one of the largest hospitals with one of the largest core staff, most hospitals their size have mostly private practice docs and very few doctors on staff, but as a teaching hospital, it benefits them to have a higher percentage of staff physicians to train the interns, residents and fellowships. 

“You really think that this will make a difference to the Harper Avery Committee?” The Latina asks her friend.

“I know it will. Remember, the three of us all did our residencies at Johns Hopkins. Some of our mentors sit on the board of the Avery Foundation and on the nominating committees. Hell, Catherine and Nicole were in residency together, Catherine just barely beat out Nicole for Chief Resident. Arizona was Chief Resident and a Peds Fellow there at the same time, which was unprecedented…” The redhead can’t help but recount the accomplishments of her new partners, she’s never been this excited about a practice before. 

“And don’t forget your accomplishments, Dr Montgomery” Callie can’t help but agree with her friend, the three of them make one helluva a strong private practice team. Even if Dr Herman doesn’t make it back to performing surgery after her own brain surgery, she will still be an asset to the practice. 

Reaching over to top off both their glasses of wine, Callie raises her glass for a toast. Addison smiles and touches their glasses together and they say in unison, “To you, and yours, and theirs, and mine, I pledge with you, their health in wine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this just went in a totally new direction and I am planning to pursue a few more chapters, but... Is this interesting to the readers? Should I continue writing or wrap it up?


	25. Chapter 25

“Are you ready?” Melanie asks the blonde. 

“Yes, ma’am and this time, I am going to win.” Arizona says with a glint in her blue eyes.  
Just a few months ago her life was all about reacting and now she finally feels like she’s in control again and it feels amazing. The blonde always hated running and only did it to counter her other vices, but now it feels amazing to run again. The new leg feels like its a part of her, she is stunned and so thankful that she met Melanie when she did. Seeing Melanie compete in the Triathlon last month was the push that Arizona needed to get her into the Blade Runners group. Well, that and she realized that all the swimming had really strengthened her whole body so that she was moving more confidently. The increased stamina had her feeling like her old self again, not to mention how amazing it felt to be able to keep up with her girlfriend for a change. Although she has felt a little guilty keeping this secret from Rebecca, the blonde is looking forward to surprising her by joining her tomorrow morning for a run. It hasn't been easy keeping this secret, the extra training has been difficult to fit into her crazy schedule, but its been so worth it. 

Just then the trainer yells “GO”.

Arizona doesn’t get a clean start but she recovers quickly and pulls up to Melanie, who is very surprised to see the blonde right beside her at the 50 meter mark, then making the turn, Arizona cuts in first and gets the inside lane, which forces Melanie to the outside and gives the blonde an advantage. Taking full control of the inside, Arizona surges forward and by the 200 M mark, she has a the lead by several steps. Melanie can’t help but smile at her friend as she crosses the finish line first. 

“Nicely done Zo!” she exclaims trying to catch her breath. “I think you’ve been holding out on me.” 

Walking back to the finish line and picking up her water bottle, “I’ve totally been holding back, but not any more. I’ve got the hang of this now, so watch your back Mel!”

“You know I am going to be hiding out tomorrow, I have to see Bec’s face when you show up to run with her.” Mel says leaning over still breathing hard.

“Then call her and offer to run with her. We both know she hates running alone.” Arizona suggests.

“You won’t mind?” Mel asks.

“No. You deserve to be there. I wouldn't be here doing this if it wasn't for you,” she says reaching out to lay her arm across the smaller woman’s back.

****  
“Is everything okay today Dr Robbins?” Addison asks the younger woman. She’s not usually late for rounds and lately she’s been taking odd breaks in the day. The last few months, the two women have gotten rather close and she’s pretty sure there is something going on with the blonde.

“Everything is peachy. Perfect actually. Let me show you?” Pulling up her pants leg, Arizona reveals the new leg, which is hidden because of the new shoe attachment. 

“Oh my god, is that a Blade Runner? I read about those in one of Callie’s Ortho journals.” Addison exclaims.

“No one knows yet.” The blonde whispers, then immediately begins jumping up and down. “It’s amazing Addison. I’ve joined a running group of other amputees and I just can’t explain to how good it feels to run again.” 

“Wait, so this is why you’ve been disappearing so much lately? Does Callie know?” 

“No, you’re the first person at the hospital that I’ve told. I haven’t even told Rebecca yet?”

“Wow, so why tell me?” The red head asks, confusion all over her face.

“You’re my friend and business partner, why wouldn't I tell you?” Arizona replies simply.

“I knew something was different with you, but I had no idea. You do look amazing by the way.”

“Why thank you Addie. I feel amazing by the way and tomorrow morning I am surprising Rebecca by joining her for a run. She hasn’t even seen this leg yet.” Arizona adds mischievously. 

***  
The next morning Rebecca and Melanie head out for their run. Mel is a little bit worried because she thought that Arizona would be there first thing. She stole a moment to text the blond in the elevator and told her they were heading out to run the waterfront route and now she’s a little curious at what the blonde has planned.

The two brunettes are running along silently on the path when all of the sudden Arizona is coming up behind them yelling, “right side.” 

It takes Rebecca a moment to understand what is happening, but then Arizona turns around and says, “Hey, do you run here often?” with that mischievous grin on her face and eyes twinkling brightly and then she sprints off. 

“Are you kidding me?” Rebecca yells after her. “Arizona!” the brunette overtakes her girlfriend who is happily laughing at the reaction. 

“What the what? When…” Then turning around to her friend, “Mel you were in on this?” 

Nodding and smiling at the two women, Melanie can’t help but smile so much her face hurts. “Yes, I’ve been cheating on you Bec. Meet my latest project that has kept me from running with you the last few weeks.” She explains.

“Few weeks? Since the Tri?” Rebecca is still trying to process how Arizona could have hidden this from her for the past month.

“I met one of the younger members of the Blade running group in the ER a few months back. She had fallen on a training run and Callie called me down to the ER for a consult. I got to talking to her mother and she encouraged me to get fitted for the leg, so I made the appointment and then I began training with the novice group. After the Tri, I asked Mel to help me train so that I could get in good enough shape to be able to run with you.” Arizona explains. 

Unable to help herself, Rebecca leans over and kisses the blonde. “Best surprise ever. And I have to admit that I was amazed at how toned you’ve gotten from just swimming, this makes more sense,” she steps back admiring the blonde in her running tights.

***

Walking along the pier with Addison and the kids enjoying the market on their rare Saturday off together, Callie suddenly gasps and the red head spins around to see what’s got her friend’s attention. Three women are walking towards them and right away she spies Arizona in the center. Smiling to herself, well the secret is out now my dear, she thinks.

“Mama! Mama!” Sofia yells from the stroller. 

Hearing her daughter’s voice, the blonde immediately gets a huge smile on her face as she tracks her down amongst the crowd. 

“Hello, baby girl!” Arizona says approaching them, then looking up at Callie she adds, “Hey Calliope.”

“You did it? Why didn’t you tell me?” Callie can’t contain her excitement and immediately kneels down to inspect the new leg. ‘How difficult is it to run without a knee?” She can’t help but ask.

Smiling down at her ex and a bit embarrassed by her enthusiasm, Arizona bends down and grabs Callie’s hands and pulls her up to the group. “Yes, I did it a few months back and its a bit tricky to learn at first. But it feels really amazing,” She explains as she bends down to pick up Sofia. 

“She didn’t tell you either?” Rebecca asks moving closer to the Latina. 

Callie can’t believe it. “Not a word. Wait, you neither?”

“I just found out when she ran past me a little while ago.” Rebecca blurts out. 

Addison just smiles, then walks over to Melanie and introduces herself, “I’m Addison and I’m going to assume that you’re the Melanie that’s been training her?” 

“Oh, Addison the new business partner? Great to meet you!” Melanie replies smiling broadly, then bending down to Henry, she adds, “Who is this little guy?”.

“Addison knew before me?” Callie says loudly, lightly punching the blonde’s arm.

“I only told her yesterday. We had a great training run and I had to tell someone or I was going to go nuts.” Arizona explains.

Ignoring the two exes, Addison smiles back at Melanie and says, “This is Henry.”

After a few more minutes of everyone talking excitedly, they all decide to grab some lunch. 

***  
Walking back to the condo after their run and impromptu lunch, the three women decide to go for a swim. Rebecca and Melanie haven’t been in the pool since their last training swim for the Triathlon. And Arizona hasn't swam much either since she’s been focused on running. Without any of the kids, they decide to swim laps, which means they end up racing each other. Getting out of the pool, Arizona can’t believe how much her life has changed. Just 6 months ago she had one prosthetic and now she had four and would soon be ordering a new one from Ossur, she’s dying to get one with a knee so she move more smoothly and maybe run a triathlon next spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading this story. It was my first fan fic and I really enjoyed writing it, but I'm finding that I'm pretty much done with this story and already have an idea for another one.


End file.
